Perspectives
by MarshAngel
Summary: Serena leaves her friends and family behind but even with all the new and wonderful things and people in her life, can she live without the love she left behind?
1. Default Chapter

by MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**I**   
** Changes**

_I have, after much serious thought and prolonged pain, come to the conclusion that those who claim to know and love me have little or no understanding of who I am or my goals in life. For the most part I have a tendency to inspire negative thoughts about myself in other people. Too many people that don't know me very well think I'm a dumb shallow blonde with nothing to worry about except my appearance. I don't even have to worry about my performance in school because I get horrible grades with no sign of improvement anytime soon. To those that do know' me, I'm sweet, innocent, and equally, dumb, shallow and petty. I can however, tolerate, all that because I know they love me despite my numerous faults; even if I'm always late, eat like a pig, and can't complete simple math equations._

_My friends are great people, but they have no faith in me and as a result I have no faith in myself. They expect nothing more of me than what they see so I don't make any real effort to change. Sometimes I think if I had the time and the motivation to study I could probably be very smart. Yeah right! I always had a wonderful imagination._

_I wish I could be more like Amy, she's so intelligent and sure of what she wants in life. She tries to encourage me and help me out sometimes, but I know she doesn't really expect me to improve. She seems to have patience for everything else, but when I'm figured into the equation she gives up on me within moments of trying to help. Mina tries to hide it, and she does a pretty good job, but I can tell she's disappointed that I'm such a klutz and I'm not as graceful as I should be. We may look alike and behave alike sometimes but that's where the similarities end. She's significantly more responsible than me and so graceful and she at least has the ability to pass a simple math test._

_I know that deep down Lita wishes I were a better fighter. She must get exasperated every time I klutz out in the middle of a battle. As for Raye, I know she loves me, but she often seems as though she wishes I were someone else; someone smarter, more graceful, and more motivated and she never misses a chance to point it out to me._

_I don't deserve to be the Moon Princess. I'm not smart or graceful or beautiful. I'm just a dumb klutz who is constantly being forced to save the world while trying not to fall flat on my face. Darien was right so long ago. There isn't much between these two meatballs I wear on my head. I don't know why he even likes me. He's so smart and gorgeous he could have any one of the dozens of beautiful, sophisticated college girls. He's probably only sticking around for the sake of destiny or maybe he just feels bad for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked up to me today and told me he didn't love me. And as expected I'd break down and cry and be depressed for days. That's me all right, ditzy, predictable Serena._

_This is the life of the super-heroine Sailor Moon. Some life it is. I am such a loser I don't even know why anyone bothers with me. All I really have is destiny and right now I doubt even that. How can someone like me become a graceful, intelligent queen? I can't even walk down the sidewalk without tripping. I am so hopeless._   


* * *

  
That was what I wrote in my diary sometime after I found out I was the moon princess. Since then I've grown up a lot. I owed all this to the almighty Darien of course. He dumped me not long after that little spore Rini appeared. I guess he finally got the wake up call and realized that he could probably have someone better than me.

Whether Rini was the trigger for our breakup or not is irrelevant. After Darien dumped me I grew up just a little, enough to realize that I love Rini, even if the kid is a real brat. It took me a long time to realize that though, and more pain than I would wish on anyone else. Even more importantly, I now realize that pining over Darien was getting me no closer to having him back in my arms.

Of course, by the time I had come to terms with the fact that my destined' relationship with Darien was over, things had really gone far downhill. My performance as a Sailor scout, bad as it was to begin with, had become horrible. Tension between the Scouts and myself were high. It was coming close to shape up or get out.

I was tired of being yelled at for being late, especially when so many times it really wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to get up on time every morning when battling youmas kept me up half the night? They didn't understand, and I'd never bothered to tell them (they'd of course see it as an excuse) just how much the moon scepter attacks using the silver crystal took out of me, and having to do it more than once in one night was almost as bad as being drained by a youma.

My schoolwork had gone from poor to just downright pitiful and as a result I started arguing with my parents trying to defend myself. Eventually I just shut myself off from everyone else, Rini being my only comfort as well as my only contact with the Scouts after I stopped attending meetings and fights. I guess that's the irony. We never got along before, but we grew closer in the end even if it stemmed from pity on her part. Luna and I had, long before, had our final argument after one of the battles, and she had moved in with Amy.

After a time I came to realize there was nothing left for me In Tokyo. There was no point to my sticking around, watching things get from bad to worse. The Scouts didn't need me anymore, nor did they want me around. The Nega-moon family had been severely weakened, so much that there was barely anything left of them except a few droids and a barely breathing wise man. We had finally gotten up the guts to go on the offensive rather than sit around and wait for them to attack. The Negamoon had never expected us to try attacking them and they were completely unprepared for us. Prince Diamond, Saffir, Rubius, and Emerald were all destroyed in the Sailor planet attack backed by the silver crystal that nearly killed the wise man.

The Scouts could handle what was left of the Negamoon. I needed some time apart from my life. I knew just where to go and how to get there. I was going to take my life in my hands and make some major changes.   


* * *

Ikuko Tsukino glanced over her dresser. Her favorite perfume was almost empty, she'd have to get a new one. It being empty of course meant that Serena had been using it again. She sighed as she looked at the picture on her dresser of a smiling Serena. The picture had been taken over two years ago. She picked up the picture and looking at it made her aware of just how much her daughter had grown up.

Things had been so much simpler when she was younger she told herself knowing it wasn't quite true. Things had seemed simpler when there were no boys for her to impress and no school dances and failing grades and no fighting over grades and dates, when she never had to ground her. She knew better though. Things had never been simple. Not when every time she looked into her daughter's eyes and at her long blonde hair she saw Richard's face smiling back at her.

She sighed and put the picture back to where it had been. For sixteen years her secret had remained safe and she supposed it would stay that way for the rest of her life. There was a time though when she had felt her secret had been in grave danger.

Richard had come to Japan on business and had looked up Ikuko. He had loved her once. He wondered what had become of her after she had married and moved to Tokyo. He never quite understood why she couldn't have broken things off with Kenjii and stayed with him. he could have given her so much.

She had seemed to love him. The last time they had been together was less than two weeks before her wedding and she had come to say goodbye but a goodbye kiss had led to much more. But even then she had left him and went on to marry Kenjii ten days later. A few weeks after the wedding the new couple had moved to Tokyo where Kenjii had a great job at a large corporation. Richard never saw her again until six years later.

Six years later he found Ikuko Sato or Koko as he used to call her in Tokyo. She had two children and was happily married. He saw her in the park with her two children, a tiny brown-haired boy no more than two or three and an adorable six year bright eyed blonde child that reminded him of his little sister at her age. Looking at her then he knew that that little girl was his. There was no mistaking it.

He was angry at Koko for not telling about his daughter but on some level he understood and accepted her choice. He had no intention of giving up on his daughter however, and he convinced Koko to let him spend time with her. After just one afternoon with the little girl, Richard wondered how he'd ever leave her and return to California. He made up his mind that whatever it took he would try to be close to her. He kept his promise and he had a beautiful sixteen-year old daughter who he always wrote to and saw occasionally whenever he could, without the knowledge of her current father of course.

I went downstairs to speak with my parents, taking each step slowly, staring down at the carpet as if expecting it to help me with what I had to say to them. I knew if they agreed to my plan, it would change my life forever. I glanced over the family pictures that lined the walls along the stairs. I couldn't yet imagine life without them, but if things continued like this well I couldn't see things coming out well.

I was nervous about what I was going to ask of them. What if they didn't agree? What would I do then? I prayed to an unnamed god that they'd agree.

We hadn't said much to each other after that last fight we had about my grades. They'd yelled. I'd yelled back. Doors were slammed; tears were shed and all because of Sailor Moon. I was growing to hate Sailor Moon and I have never hated anyone. I was beginning to hate me.

I was barely passing most of my classes. I just didn't feel like trying anymore. I remembered those days when I would sit in class staring out the windows and out at the buildings across the street or the bright blue sky, too tired to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I would drift off into my own little word riddled with my every fantasy, and dreams of love and happiness, and a time of peace when I wouldn't have to fight anymore.

I used to be constantly tired from the energy I expended in each fight as Sailor Moon. Now, since I'd begun to avoid the scouts and the fights, I was just restless and empty. I didn't feel like doing much of anything. I was tired of watching my life pass by. I needed a change.

I mustered up some more courage and headed towards the living room where I knew my father was finishing the paper before dinner. My mother was preparing to put dinner on the table and thank goodness Sammy wasn't home to bother me. I don't know how that pain in the ass was in the same family as me.

I managed to put a determined expression on my face and approached my father

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetheart," my mom said wiping her hands on a kitchen towel as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where my father sat reading the newspaper. "What is it?"

"I was thinking. You know how things have been going badly in school and everything, I think I need a change. I was wondering if I could maybe live with Aunt Yuki in San Francisco for a while and go to school there. I think it would help a lot." I prepared myself for the negative answer I expected and added; "It would be just for a year or two until I graduated."

I squirmed in my chair waiting for a reply. I was preparing a good loud wail to convince them that this was absolutely necessary. There wasn't much choice left any way. I was on the verge of failing just about everything, but I was not prepared to flunk out of high school just yet. This was my last resort and I prayed in my mind for them to say yes.

I was quite surprised when my father agreed. "Actually honey I was thinking the same thing. You don't seem to be doing well here and we thought you could use a break from everything. I was thinking that a change of environment might be a good motivator for you. I haven't had a chance to discuss it with your mother yet," he said looking over at my mother sitting next to him, staring at him wide-eyed. Why don't you let your mother and I discuss this for a little while before we make any decisions. Mom gave me a conspiratorial glance when Dad wasn't looking, that told me that we would have to talk later alone.   


* * *

  
_*** change in point of view_

_When Serena had left the room and Kenjii was alone with his wife, they began their discussion. Ikuko was a_ngry. "Why didn't you tell me you were considering sending her away?"

"I just came up with the idea today. I'm tired of watching her do badly in school so I thought the change might be good for her. I had no intention of bringing it up until we had confirmed with your sister that she could stay with her. Serena brought it up first so I told her what I was thinking. I wasn't trying to make any decisions without you. I'm sorry if it seemed that way but I meant nothing by it."

His eyes plead with her to forgive him and it wasn't hard. She sighed and released her anger. She had no real reason to be angry. She was anxious however. She was quite sure she would have to tell him her secret now and she wasn't sure what effect that would have. It could mean the end of her family. All because men could be so dense sometimes.

"Honey, I'm not angry with you but there are things you didn't take into consideration and others that you just don't know. I don't know if you've noticed but my sister and I don't get along. We haven't spoken to each other since Serena was a little girl. It's not a good idea for her to stay with her."

Kenjii was surprised at this information. Ikuko not getting along with somebody was highly improbable especially a relative. "I had no idea. Why not? What happened?"

So many questions to answer. She turned her face away from him and got up from the couch. "It's a long story and one I wish I could have kept the secret but I all secrets must surface some time and I'm sorry that I have to do this to you but It's time you know."

"Honey what in the world are you talking about?"

She wrung her hands and when she turned to face him, he saw for the first time that she was crying. "I'm sorry she whispered. Serena is not your daughter."

"What!? What are you talking about? What do you mean she's not my daughter?" kenjii stared at his wife in shock and disbelief. His heart was breaking.

My sister was in love with a guy by the name of Richard Chandler but she wasn't sure if he returned her feelings or not. He had flirted with her a few times but nothing major. Around the same time I met you I began working for Chandler Corporation as a secretary for Richard. We got involved but I knew I loved you but I was never sure about my feelings for Richard and ten days before our wedding I went to tell him goodbye and that's when Serena was conceived."

She wrung her hands and turned away from he husband feeling the weight of her own betrayal. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. My sister and I haven't spoken since I told her the Serena was Richard's daughter."

All was quiet in the room for a few minutes. The silence was deafening and the tension so thick it was palpable. Kenjii eventually broke the silence and his tone was so cold it made Ikuko shiver.

"Does Serena know?"

"Yes," Ikuko replied. Richard found out about her when she was six when he came here for business. I told Serena when she was ten that he was her father. By then he saw her every year and he has always written to her. I told her not to tell you anything."

"I suppose you want her to stay with him in San Francisco?" He didn't wait for an answer. He picked up his car keys from coffee table and walked out slamming the front door behind him. Ikuko was barely aware of the sound of the squealing tires leaving the driveway as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Serena?"

I heard my mother's voice outside her door and quickly got out of bed to answer it. I had been waiting impatiently for an answer and was dying to hear what my mother had to say. I opened the door to see my mother looking slightly nervous and her eyes red and watery.

"What's wrong mom? Is everything ok?"

"Yes honey. I'm fine," Mom said tiredly.

"So will I be able to go?" I was getting worried.

"I think it's a good idea but you won't be staying with your Aunt?"

"Then who?" I asked, overcome with curiosity.

"Your father."

"What! Richard? What about Dad? What's he going to say?

"I don't think your Dad's going to be involved in this decision anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I told your father about Richard. "

I stared at her incredulously. Eventually I got a hold of myself and closed my mouth. "Wha What did he say?" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," she said with a pained smile on her face.

"But Mom" She simply put up a hand and told me not to worry about it.

"It's not your problem Serena. This is between me and your father."

"But Mom."

"No, Serena. This is my problem. I'll deal with it. Besides it may be good to spend them with your real father."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Another disaster that was a ll my fault. I could tell by the look on her face that things hadn't gone well with my father. If only I had kept my mouth shut. I buried my face in my pillows and cried over the disaster I had caused.

A few days later as I packed my clothes and prepared myself to leave, it finally dawned on me that I was going to America for the first time. I stared into the mirror at the girl staring back at me. She looked so lost and empty. She had lost weight over the last few weeks. She was not the happy flighty girl she had once been. I made a decision that tomorrow was the last time that girl would stare back at me.

I went to bed to wake up and face tomorrow. It would be my last day in Japan for a long time. In my head I went over what I had done today. One thought came to me and I wondered what the Scouts would have to say when they got my note. What would Darien say? Would he even care? I hadn't bothered to write him a separate personal note. Why bother when I'd just seem like a silly teenager.

_I had written:_

_I know you guys have no reason to care what I do or say anymore. I haven't exactly been a great leader or a great anything, for that matter. For once however, I have decided to be responsible and let you know that I'm leaving Tokyo. I won't tell you where I'm going; it doesn't matter anyway. Don't bother to ask my parents I've asked them not to divulge that information. I just need some time away from all that's happened in my life. I would leave the silver crystal with you but no one else can use it so I'll keep it safe with me. I haven't given up on our friendship or the Scouts. I'll be back someday. I know you guys can handle whatever trials should come your way. Just believe in yourselves the way I never could and the way you never did in me._

_Please take care of Rini. The scout of time, Sailor Pluto, informed me that Rini's mother is safe in the future. She still has to stay here for a little while longer though, while they make it completely safe for her to go home. She should be ready to leave in a few weeks though. I'm sorry I won't be there to see her go, and I suppose I should have told you this a while ago, but things were not at their best._

_I suppose I'll always love you Darien, unfortunately. You have moved on with your life however, and I suppose it's my turn to do the same._

_I love each and every one of you. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you all, especially you Luna. I wish you all the best. This is not goodbye. Hopefully when I return I'll be a better person and we'll be on better terms._

_Until we meet again_

_Love, Serena._   
  


They would receive my letter some time after I had left for the airport. I was mildly disgusted with myself for not having the guts to face them in person, but that part of my life was over for now. I turned over and pushed all thoughts out of my head and tried to go to sleep unsuccessfully. It was going to be a long night. I was way too excited and nervous to sleep.

Earlier this week I had to explain everything to Rini. We cried a little, but altogether, she took it rather well. Tomorrow will be the last time I'll see her, my daughter. That information had been hard to swallow when Pluto told me. I'm surprised she told me at all. From what I could gather, considering she doesn't say much about anything, she'd prefer that I knew nothing of my future.

In the end, knowing that Rini was my future daughter was in a sense comforting and it had bonded us in a way nothing else ever could. It also made saying goodbye much harder. I would miss the little spore. She was so cute. I could say that easily, knowing she looks so much like me.

I turned to the window and stared out over the city as it fell away beneath the airplane. I said goodbye to it all. I would miss Tokyo but I was looking forward to my new life. It had been a while since I had seen my father and I was happy to be able to see him again. As the plane leveled of at thirty five hundred feet, I opened my English phrase book and hoped I wouldn't butcher the language too much when I got to San Francisco. I could read it very well, having read my father's letters over the years but I still had some trouble speaking it. After about twenty minutes of studying, My eyes got heavy and I fell asleep, finally able to truly rest.

After an extremely long ride. The plane finally set down in San Francisco and it was the beginning of my new life.

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	2. Perspectives: Chapter II-Realizations

****   
by: MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**II**

**Realizations**

"Raye, Raye," Rini yelled, her short legs running up the steps of the shrine tripping over a few as she went.

"Yes. What is it Rini?" Raye asked.

"Umm where are the other girls? She asked wondering just where they all could be. She knew they had a meeting planned for today.

"They're not here yet. Ami had Cram School today and Lita dragged Mina to her martial arts class, so we delayed the meeting until later. Speaking of which, is Serena even going to even show up for this?" She wasn't even sure why she asked. That lazy girl didn't bother to come to meetings anymore.

"Is Darien coming too?" Rini asked knowing she needed him present when she delivered her news.

"He might. Sometimes he shows up when he's not too busy. He said he might come today. Why are you asking all these questions any way?"

"I just needed to tell everyone something."

"What Serena couldn't tell us herself she's using you as her gopher now?"

"How did you know it was from Serena?"

"Good guess," Raye said bitterly.

Not too long after, the other girls showed up.

"Hi Rini," Mina said patting the little girl on the head. "What's up?"

"Rini has a message from Serena, Raye said in a harsh tone."

"Can we wait for Darien?" Rini Asked. Just then Darien's head came into view as he walked up the steps of the shrine. On is face was that same brooding expression he had been wearing on his face these past few weeks. Rini rushed up to him and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Hi Munchkin."

"Hi Darien, Rini said watching his expression lighten as he picked her up.

"Rini did you have something to tell us? Lita asked growing impatient with the delay. She was never one for sitting still for long periods of time.

Darien put Rini down and she pulled out the note Serena had left for them and handed it to Darien.

"Could you please read this out loud so that everyone can hear?" She asked. Darien looked at her sad eyes, and did as she requested.

_I know you guys have no reason to care what I do or say anymore. I haven't exactly been a great leader or a great anything, for that matter. For once however, I have decided to be responsible and let you know that I'm leaving Tokyo. I won't tell you where I'm going; it doesn't matter anyway. Don't bother to ask my parents I've asked them not to divulge that information. I just need some time away from all that's happened in my life. I would leave the silver crystal with you but no one else can use it so I'll keep it safe with me. I haven't given up on our friendship or the Scouts. I'll be back someday. Just believe in yourselves the way I never could and the way you never did in me._

_Please take care of Rini. The scout of time, Sailor Pluto, informed me that Rini's mother is safe in the future. She still has to stay here for a little while longer though, while they make it completely safe for her to go home. She should be ready to leave in a few weeks though. I'm sorry I won't be there to see her go, and I suppose I should have told you this a while ago, but things were not at their best._

_I suppose I'll always love you Darien, unfortunately. You have moved on with your life however, and I suppose it's my turn to do the same._

_I love each and every one of you. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you all, especially you Luna. I wish you all the best. This is not goodbye. Hopefully when I return I'll be a better person and we'll be on better terms._

_Until we meet again_

_Love, Serena._

At first they all just stood there staring at the paper, Darien held in his hands. Darien stared at the paper unbelieving the words she just read. He unconsciously read twice more hoping the words would magically change before his eyes. He let the paper fall from his fingers and turned around and walked out of the shrine. An unnoticed tear fell from his eyes.

Raye looked up and watched as Darien walked out. "This is all my fault," she whispered. Her knees collapsed beneath her and she held her face in her hands and cried. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as if she were talking to Serena.

The other girls were shocked to see Raye fall apart like this. Of all of them they had expected her to be the least affected. Feelings of guilt and their own betrayal washed over them leaving the group of girls and a small black cat who had wandered in unnoticed, in tears of regret.

Serena had left because of them. They had actually driven her away. This time they had gone too far.

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	3. Perspectives: Chapter 3-Moving On

****   
by: MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**III**

**Moving On**

**My father lives in a beautiful house just outside San Francisco. It's all a beautiful dark natural wood, two-story house, with large windows and French doors. The house is surrounded by large oak trees, and inside it are many big beautiful plants, the kind that would have made Lita very jealous. I love waking up here in the mornings to the sound of the chirping birds in the branches. Sometimes I sit and write poetry in my bedroom window. The view always inspires me.**

**My dad is the successful owner of the private corporation he had inherited from his father and quite wealthy, more so than I had imagined. He is engaged to a beautiful interior designer named Celine and she lives with him. She reminds me of my mom even though she is a bit younger. They are so much alike sometimes it's unnerving. They both have that same inexhaustible vigor. The main difference is Celine applies her exuberance to business, while my mom applies it to her home and family. Although I'm no longer sure if there's much of a family left. Shingo is staying with a close friend of my mothers while she and my dad work things out.**

**My dad, Richard that is, also has another daughter from a short unsuccessful marriage to a fashion designer not long after my mother left. My half sister Irene lives with her Mother Anika in New York, Paris, London, wherever they happen to be at the moment. I haven't met her yet but I'm hoping to, although I'm kind of nervous about the whole idea of having another sister a few months younger than me.**

**Celine is really nice though. It's amazing to watch her work. She sits at her drawing table sometimes with her sleeves rolled up and her dark blue-green hair pulled back into a ponytail concentrating hard on what she's doing. When she isn't working she's shopping, always looking around for this and that for the houses of her many clients, her teal-colored eyes catching each little item of interest in the various antique stores we visit. By the time I leave here I should have an excellent knowledge of antiquities.**

**The first day after I arrived we went sightseeing and shopping. We went into the city and visited all the usual tourist sights. We took pictures at the famous San Francisco Zoological gardens, the Golden Gate Bridge, as well as Golden Gate Park, the Transamerica Pyramid, and we even visited China and Japan Town. She bought me so much clothing when we went to Embarcadero, San Francisco's largest shopping center that I was beginning to feel guilty. That was when she pointed out her favorite phrase, "_One can never have too many clothes."_ I quickly learned that it was always reasonably cool in San Francisco so I bought many sweaters. She claims I have a great eye for fashion and suggested that maybe I should take up designing after I graduate.**

**We were walking by the many boutiques and salons and I found myself looking at my reflection in the glass. I remembered my promise to myself about the girl in the mirror. Celine put her hand on my shoulder and asked. "Thinking of changing your hair aren't you?"**

**"Yes," I answered, somewhat solemnly. "How did you know?"**

**"I've seen that same look on some of my clients faces when they want to make a change but aren't sure what to do. You have beautiful hair. I don't think I have ever seen hair that long."**

**"Yes. It almost touches the floor when it's all down. I guess there was just something special about this hairstyle. My friends used to call me meatball head sometimes. I think it's time for a change though," I said.**

**An hour later I walked out of the salon with a lighter head and a new look. CeCe, as she asked me to call her, smiled at me and took both my hands in her own. "You look beautiful," she said.**

**"I blushed at her compliment. "I love it."**

**"As well you should," she replied. My trademark meatballs were gone and my hair was layered in gently curling waves that fell all the way down my back to just below my hips. It was still very long, but it now seemed even softer and thicker and it felt lighter than before. If only my friends could see me now. I was beginning to see the old Serena Tsukino slowly disappearing and I was saying goodbye with a large smile on my face**

**I watched enraptured as French ice dancers Marina Anissina and Gwendal Piezarat flowed across the ice together. They moved in synchronization to the music from the movie "The Man in the Iron Mask." Their program was truly beautiful and it captured so much emotion and love. It brought so much emotion out of me.**

**I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes when I thought of times long gone when Darien used to hold me that close. Times in this life as well as on the moon when we used to hang on to our love as if our lives depended on it, and maybe it had. But that was then. This of course, I reminded myself was my new life and I should never forget it. I would never depend on love the way I had before. It hurt way too much. I turned off the TV and went to bed.**

**It was the night before my first day at school and I wasn't sure just how I'd get to sleep. I was so nervous. What if everyone thought I was weird or something? I wouldn't understand a word they were saying. They'd probably just think I was dumb like people always did. My doubts brought tears to my eyes. This was not the time for self-doubt.**

**I pulled out my notebook that I decided to keep when I got here. I wanted to record every moment of this period in my life. One day I wanted to look back and see the changes that had occurred in me while I was here. It was a strange thing to do, having never really examined my life or the daily events that made it up. Eventually I would add poetry and pictures about myself, and the people I would meet. This was my way of looking into the future. Some people wrote about the past but my aim would be to forget the past and create new memories for myself. I wrote the title of the book on the first page. I entitled it: Moving On, by Serena Tsukino.**

**I recorded everything I had done today and the day before. I wrote about my nervousness about going to a new school and my promise to make my parents proud. When I was finished, I closed me eyes and tried to sleep knowing how impossible it would be, but I tried anyway.**

**I missed Japan but I really didn't miss my life there. This was my chance for a new start. I sat up in bed and stared at the darkened bedroom. I turned the covers over and walked over to the dresser and pulled out my brush. I wasn't going to be sleeping much so I sat on my bed and proceeded to brush my hair. It had always been a comforting activity for me. I closed my eyes and began to hum an old tune. I don't really remember ever hearing this song before. Scenes of a long forgotten past began to flash before by eyes.**

**I remembered my mother, Queen Serenity Brushing my hair, and humming that song. She stops and she begins to talk to me. _"There's a prophecy that says that a great kingdom shall fall. The chosen ones shall fight an old enemy. When destiny takes a new turn, the messiah will rise and rule a world at peace with the power of the universe." She continued speaking to me and said. "No one's really sure exactly who the prophecy refers to. There's also a great chance that things may not happen exactly as declared in it. Prophecy and Destiny do not make life they prepare us for it._ I'm not sure why she tells me this but as the image fades I hear her whisper, _"always remember who you are."_**

**I open my eyes to see the room all aglow. Before me stands the figure of my mother, Queen Serenity. "Hello Sweetheart." she says.**

**"Mother! Why are you here?"**

**"I'm here to inform you of your destiny. You have already fulfilled half of the prophecy. The second half will now come to pass."**

**"Why? I thought my destiny was to become Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.**

**"Things have changed. The moment you left Tokyo the timeline took an unexpected shift. Well I suppose it's not quite unexpected after all it was prophesied. Crystal Tokyo was an acceptable future and had you not made the choice to come here it would have remained. The present future is however far more preferable. You will not just be the savior of earth and the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, but the savior and the bringer of peace to the universe. You will reestablish the unity between the planets as it was in the Silver Millenium. I'm here to give you your birthright. It is time for you to grow up, my child, and accept the full power that is yours alone."**

**"I'm not sure I understand. I thought I had already received my birthright, the silver crystal?" I questioned.**

**"The silver crystal is merely a family heirloom. It has been passed down to each queen of the moon and is a source of great power. The power inside you is far greater than anything the silver crystal could accomplish. You are the strongest moon queen ever born. You are the Messiah. It's time for that power to awaken within you."**

**She stared into my eyes and the crescent moon sigil on her forehead glowed brightly as a white beam of light reached out and touched my own crescent moon, now glowing brightly in my forehead. I closed my eyes I felt the power wash over me. Hundreds of memories flashed on the surface of my closed lids. Knowledge, once buried deep inside my mind, as well as knowledge of time, space and the universe, that I never knew, came rushing to me.**

**I fell to my knees as it all became too much for me. I looked over my body as every vein in me glowed with the power rushing through them. I got the sensation that I was becoming more than human. I fell forward as I felt a tingling in my back that quickly became unbearably painful. I cried out as I felt something pushing out my back and in a flurry of feathers, wings exploded around me. I felt my body rising and soon I was floating just above the floor arms out to my side and my feet pointing downwards.**

**The pain had long receded and I now felt the pure power wrapping itself around me. I felt completely calm and at peace. I had never felt so completely relaxed before. My nightgown faded and was replaced with a long iridescent pearl white body-hugging gown. A tall silver staff, approximately the same height as myself appeared in my hand. It had huge crescent on the end with the silver crystal in the center. It was obviously some kind of weapon. It's silver edge held a deadly gleam and yet a serene beauty.**

**When I looked up I could see my mother staring at me with tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you my daughter. In time you'll meet the addition to your court and your temporary guards. You will not see me again until you take the throne. Goodbye my child. She touched my cheek and then faded away. With that, I collapsed unto my bed exhausted. My transformation disappeared and my nightgown reappeared on my body. I fell asleep immediately.**

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	4. Perspectives: Chapter 4 First day

by: MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

IV

**First Day**

I woke up the next morning on time, for the first time in years. I got dressed in my Uniform. It consisted of a short dark blue plaid pleated skirt with a White shirt and black shoes with white socks. It was slightly chilly out, so I put on a dark blue sweater over my shirt, brushed my hair and went down stairs. This uniform was very different than the one I had worn before. Those sailor outfits were severely overrated.

I wasn't as nervous as I was before but I was still slightly worried about my English and the people I'd meet and whether or not they'd accept me. I had time to eat breakfast before I went to catch my bus. My dad complimented me on the way I looked and I was naturally grateful but I hoped my fellow classmates would be similarly impressed.

Richard drove me to my new school. Sometimes I wasn't sure what to call him. All my life I'd lived with Kenjii and I'd called him Dad. It felt a like I was betraying the man who had raised me as his own, (and he had thought I was) by addressing another man by the same title.

Speaking of names what was I going to call myself. Would I be Serena Tsukino or Serena Chandler? All this thought only served to make me nervous. I looked up to see my dad looking over at me.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll like it there. It's a good school. CeCe went here." We arrived at the school building that seemed to be older than it really was. Despite the fact that it was built in the twenties, the building appeared to have been styled in the manner of older catholic schools over a century old. It even had ivy on some of the walls and gave the impression of a prestigious Ivy League school and I suppose in its own way it was.

"Where did you go to school dad?" I asked.

"I went to a private boarding school for boys on the East Coast. I only saw my parents on holidays."

"That doesn't sound too cool." I said frowning. "Didn't you miss them?"

"Well I didn't like it at first, but I got used to it. It was what all the families of my parents social standing did at the time. Besides I hardly saw them when I was home so it didn't take too long to make the transition."

"I don't think I could ever do that to my own kids."

"I couldn't either," he said smiling at me.

I sighed as the car came to a stop.

"Have a nice day Serena, he said as I got out of the car."

"Are you sure I'll fit in here?" I asked. Did you take a look at my high school transcript?"

"You'll be fine," he said. "Just try your best." With that he drove off leaving me staring longingly at the taillights of his disappearing BMW.

"That man has not looked at my transcript," I muttered.

I turned to face the intimidating school building. Milling around on the lawns in front of the school were dozens of girls dressed like myself, and guys in dark blue pants, white shirts and dark blue blazers. I walked towards one of the buildings where many of the students entered.

I stood in the hallway, completely lost with the sounds of the many students hanging around talking in the hallways. It all sounded like a big blur. They were all talking so fast and animatedly. I was wandering around, in search of the principal's office, looking very lost, when a girl with mid-length blonde hair walked up to me and said hi.

"Hi! You're new here right?"

"Hai." I replied in Japanese, nodding. "I'm looking for Principal?" I said with a heavy accent. Somewhere in my mind it told me that wasn't correct and before I could think, I opened my mouth and repeated. "I mean, I'm looking for the principal's office." _Whoa where and when did I learn that?_

She looked at me oddly as if to say what was that about?' "Ok." She said. She gave me directions and I thanked her. I got to the principal's office and they looked over my transcript from my old high school. I knew it wasn't very impressive but they were very nice and I was complimented on my English, which shocked even me. I think it had everything to do with what happened to me last night.

Then I was directed to my guidance counselor's office. I walked up to a wooden door with a glass window pane on which was printed in big bold black lettering: Mr. J Lukach, Guidance Counselor. I knocked on the door and a cheery male voice answered "come in." I walked in nervously and found a tall slightly plump, balding blond-haired guy with very kind light brown eyes, smiling at me. Instantly all my worries faded away with his infectious smile and I returned his smile, instantly feeling more relaxed. He introduced himself to me and gestured for me to sit down. We exchanged niceties and he welcomed me to the school and told me that he'd be arranging my schedule.

"Normally we'd put foreign students in an English as a second language class but from what I've heard you seem to have an excellent understanding of the language for someone who's been here for such a short time. It's actually quite amazing. Have you been to the U.S. before?"

"No but my parents used to live here so I knew a bit and I learned a lot from my English classes in Japan." I wasn't really lying now was I? Except for that last bit about learning a lot of English in school. Had he been looking at my transcript at the moment he would probably ask how did I learn English and manage to get a D+ in the subject, mostly from not being able to pay attention and not doing homework.

"That's quite impressive. Well, I am sure you will do fine in our regular English class. If you have any difficulty with any of your classes or just want to talk, you know where my office is. Stop by anytime. I have a feeling you will do just fine, and I will make sure to check up on you, but if you need anything please don't hesitate to come to me."

I smiled at him, grateful for his acceptance and concern. It was rare to meet such a kind-hearted man, or anyone, who seemed so sure of my abilities. I couldn't understand why, I have over the years, grown used to the lack of confidence people have in me, but I was grateful for his confidence. It still took some time getting used to though. It helped me get some confidence in myself. I still felt a small stab of pain, when I momentarily thought about the lack of faith my friends at home had in me. I quickly reminded myself of the promise I had made to my parents. I would do my best here.

I thanked him for his help and started to leave. He stopped me when he saw another girl walking into the office. The girl was a blonde like me with beautiful sea green eyes. She came up to me and introduced herself to me as Faith. I recognized her as the girl who gave me the directions to the principal's office. She flashed me a radiant smile before giving her attention to Mr. Lukach, who was waiting patiently for Faith to give him her attention.

"I guess there is no need for my introductions." He said in a good-hearted way. "No there isn't Mr. Lukach." Faith said still smiling. Mr. Lukach then turned to me "Faith is going to be your guide for the week. Both of you have the same schedule except for your History class fifth period. After that both of you have lunch and then gym. Hope your first day here is enjoyable." He said smiling. I stood up and thanked him.

Faith and I left Mr. Lukach's office and walked down the hallway to my first class. I looked around me in curiosity and amazement. Even with the uniforms the students manage to look so unique. I got a few glances and a couple of stares and some smiles from guys and girls in the hallway but nothing offensive. At first glance everyone around seemed pretty nice.

It all seemed somewhat chaotic and served only to make me nervous. "I can tell you're nervous," Faith said to me, smiling gently. "You don't have to be at all. The teachers are all pretty nice around here, except for Mrs. Sachs. She's the history teacher, I had her last year, and she can be really mean sometimes. But don't worry about her too much. She's nice enough as long as you do what she asks."

Her speech did little to allay my fears. If anything I was more worried than ever and definitely not looking forward to history. "I didn't help much did I?" She asked. "I'm really sorry. You'll get used to everything soon enough. I've heard school is a lot harder in Japan so this should be pretty easy for you." I smiled at her, appreciative of her attempts to comfort me.

"If half the people here are as nice as you, then school here will probably be fun," I said to her. Saying it actually made me feel a lot better. This might just turn out well after all.

I glanced around the light blue colored hallways that vaguely reminded me of a hospital waiting room. Listening closely I confirmed my suspicions that there was classical music being played in the halls. The first time I had heard it I thought I was hearing things but

"Is that classical music I hear playing? I asked.

"Yeah, it is. They play it a little louder in the mornings when everyone's in the hallway. They turn it to a lower level throughout the day but it's always playing."

"Why?"

"It's a kind of social experiment that a few liberal educators are trying in some private schools in this county. You see, they've been doing studies that show that classical music is very calming and it also increases one's receptiveness or ability to process and understand information. They hope the results will be a less stressful and less violent atmosphere as well as better test scores and overall academic ability."

"Wow. I never knew that. It sounds like a good idea."

Yeah, I suppose so, after a while you hardly notice it anymore. My friend Lexie thinks it's kind of funny."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you see, they also play this kind of music in mental hospitals, psychiatric wards and nursing homes to keep the patients calm. It confirms her theory that we are all going crazy."

I laughed at that. "I can't really disagree with her there."

"Oh a word of warning," Faith said. "The teacher's probably going to ask you to introduce yourself and tell a little about where you're from. In fact they'll all ask. This school's pretty small and they're really into these new education methods. At one of my friend's high school they didn't even notice or just didn't pay much attention to new students."

"Just great. I hate speaking in public," I said.

"Don't worry, the classes here are small and people are friendly, you'll be just fine."

We got to class and sat down. The teacher hadn't come in yet so the students were all talking to each other. I took my seat next to Lexie near the middle. There seemed to be only about fifteen students or so. Faith introduced me to her friend Lexie who sat directly behind her.

Lexie was a pretty black girl slightly taller than Faith and me at 5' '7', with shoulder length straight black hair, flipped up at the ends. She smiled at me and said: "welcome to Rose Park High." She had large sad eyes and she seemed very different than anyone I'd ever met. She was so reserved, but not shy, and her speech had a careless tone to it as though nothing was of any true importance. I liked her.

The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. This was also a change for me, seeing as how I was used to standing when the teacher came in. The teacher turned out to be a short olive skinned man with a shiny baldhead and dark hair on each side. He uttered a lively good morning, to which everyone replied in a similar fashion. I see we have a new student today he said smiling at me. Amazingly I didn't feel very nervous. His smile was so warm and he was so lively. He gave me the sense I had nothing to fear.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us young lady?" he asked.

I stood up and watched nervously as everyone's eyes turned towards me. Somehow I found my voice and I began to speak. "Hello. My name is Serena Tsukino and I just moved here a few days ago from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? That's a long way from here, he said. Now that you've introduced yourself to us, I think it's our duty to do the same. I'm your English teacher Mr. Masiello. He then pointed to the student in the first row who introduced himself as Jordan. Faith whispered in my ear that she thought he was cute. He was cute but not half as good-looking as Darien. The next student then introduced himself and soon I knew the names of everyone in the class.

From then on the day went relatively easy. I had fun talking to Faith and Lexie. They introduced me to all their friends, who all turned out to be really nice. I really liked this school. Rose Park High was the site of my new beginning.

When I got back home, CeCe was home, amazingly enough. Usually she was busy at her office. She had a friend with her whom she introduced to me as a Mrs. Scott. She was a very regal looking lady with pale blonde hair pulled back into a chignon, wearing a Navy blue business suit and dark blue pumps. She was very nice and she invited me to the country club to meet her husband and son.

I can't believe it. I get to go to a real country club! I ran upstairs to do my homework. Surprised? I plan to work hard, although so far, American high school doesn't seem like it's going to be torture the way it was in Japan. I met some really cool people and my teachers seem pretty nice. Everyone is so relaxed here and not nearly half as strict as back home.

I am so excited. Saturday I would go to the country club with CeCe. I had no idea what to wear and just what do people do at country clubs except play golf like I see them do on TV. I asked CeCe and she suggested comfortable pants and a nice shirt. I picked out my clothes and reserved them for Saturday.

The rest of the week was great. I learned a great deal of American slang from Faith and Lexie. They are both so great. School's going very well and I feel less and less homesick with each passing day. I really love it here

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	5. Perspectives: Chapter 5- New Friends

by: MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**V**

**New Friends**

It was finally Saturday. I got dressed in my casual Khaki's, a white baby tee and a dark blue sweater-jacket. We met Mrs. Scott at the club. Which turned out to be a large estate overlooking the bay. It was a beautiful day to be outside. It was cool and the wind seemed to hold a touch of warm sea air. It was quite beautiful, with large golf course and tennis courts and an indoor swimming pool.

Mrs. Scott was dressed in the classic tennis outfit of a white shirt and skirt. She looked great. I knew she said she had a son in college and a daughter in high school but I would never guess, looking at her, that she was old enough to have kids that age. She looked so young.

CeCe, who had disappeared a little while after we arrived reappeared, dressed in her own tennis outfit and she was bringing a tall blonde man with her as she walked towards us. Mrs. Scott's eyes brightened and she got up and gestured to the gorgeous, smiling young man who stood beside my aunt.

"Serena this is my son Jason; Jason this beautiful young lady here is Mr. Chandler's daughter from Japan. My husband, Eric, is busy at the office today so you won't get a chance to meet him."

We both said hello and Mrs. Scott continued. "Jay's a junior in college, but he acts like a high school freshman."

Serena laughed at that and laughed even harder when Jay stuck his tongue out at his mom, proving her point. He then said: "Look who's talking. This from the woman who still thinks she's in college."

It was fun to watch them tease each other like two teenagers. They almost reminded me of the way I used to bicker with Raye. Almost. "Why don't you show Serena around and introduce her to everyone, while I beat CeCe at Tennis " Mrs. Scott suggested. CeCe raised and eyebrow and said: "I think you mean you'll try to beat me at Tennis."

"I'd love to," Jason said grinning. "Come on Serena, I'll introduce you to the other three members of the musketeers."

"I wasn't aware Chandler had any children," Jay said to me.

"Neither did he until eleven years ago."

"So, Why did you move here?" He asked me as we walked.

"I just needed to get away from my life in Japan for a while. My friends and I weren't getting along and I needed to get away from my ex-boyfriend, not to mention, things in school were definitely not going well. This whole situation with my Dad and my other dad well that's another story." I couldn't believe I just told him all that. I just felt comfortable talking to him.

"Well you're here now, so I guess it's time for a new life. My sister goes to your school; have you met her? Her name's Faith."

"Faith is your sister? She's one of my friends. What a coincidence!"

"Yeah the little brat's a member of my family. How long have you lived in Japan; you speak such good English."

"My mother was born here, but my family moved back to Japan before I was born. I learned English from them and I also learned English in school."

"Cool. Maybe you can teach me Japanese."

"Sure, Why not."

"O.k. here's the thing. You see my friends and I are very competitive sometimes and Nick got us all into this primitive bow and arrow stuff and now they are all competing over there by those trees. I think we should scare them a little, maybe sneak up on them and surprise them.

"I can't believe you're getting me into mischief already."

"We all have to start sometime," he said with a sly grin, winking at me.

We crept up into the woods and hid behind a few trees watching a clearing where three tall guys, one with long white blonde hair and very broad shoulders, another tall broad-shouldered man with dark auburn-brown shoulder length hair and another thin man with dark blonde long curly hair. They were all standing around with bows and arrows in hand staring at a tree, on which was a bulls eye with an arrow in the middle and they all seemed to be having a minor argument over whether it was centered or not. They finally resolved their argument and the blonde man stepped back and prepared to shoot his own arrow.

Jason looked at me and whispered: "NOW!" We jumped up and yelled, "BOO!" Causing the white-haired guy to jump, turn, and release the arrow, which made the other two to drop to the ground to get out of the way. In an attempt to redirect the arrow, the white-haired guy swung his arms up into the air and the arrow flew up into the air and into the trees.

There was a screech and bird fell down to the ground and into the arms of the guy with the auburn hair. I rushed over to him and looked at the bird in his hands whose wing was pierced all the way through. I was so sorry; this whole thing was all my fault. I took the bird in my hands and I wished the whole thing never happened. I felt power coursing through my arms and I touched the bird's wounds and watched as the wound closed and the bird flew up and away.

I turned around and the guys were staring at me with their mouths open.

"What the hell just happened?" The white-haired guy asked when they got their voices back.

"Umm, I ahh," I mumbled trying to explain just what happened. They were all staring at me oddly, but the auburn-haired guy seemed as though he was staring right through me. I heard him gasp again and he fell to his knees. "My queen," he muttered, staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost. The other's turned to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" the white-haired guy asked. The other guy with long blonde hair also gasped and falling to his knees he said: "It's the princess." It was my turn to be shocked. Jadeite and the other guy with white hair also fell to their knees and said. "Princess Serenity." Now this was getting too weird.

"Who are you guys and how do you know who I am?" I asked nervously.

"You don't recognize us?" The white-haired guy asked.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are or how you know who I am."

We are the Reincarnated guardians of Prince Endymion of earth. I am his first guard now known as Michael, formerly Lord Malachite," said the white-haired guy.

"As you know me as Jason, formerly known as Lord Jadeite," Jason said.

The guy with the auburn hair introduced himself as Nicholas formerly Lord Nephrite and the other blonde I found out to be Zach, formerly known as Lord Zoisite. I was shocked, but having all my memories of the moon kingdom now intact prevented me from going hysterical over the fact that in front of me stood the four generals of the Negaverse which I had destroyed so long ago. I wondered if they even remembered that?

"I remember you all from the moon kingdom," I said, suddenly recognizing them also as the Dark kingdom generals. They didn't seem to be evil and Jay seemed like a pretty nice guy. I decided to test their memories and added: "and Beryl's army."

"Who?" they all asked at once. I guess that answers my question. "It's a long story." I said. "One which I can't tell you if you're all going to stay down there on your knees. Really, you don't have to bow to me. I'm just a normal girl." Jason raised his eyebrows at that. "Ok maybe not so normal. Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable where we can talk," I suggested.

We decided to take a walk along the nature trails just outside the club. This place was beginning to seem more like a park than a posh country club. Jason attributed it to the health-conscious California lifestyle. The five of us spent the rest of the day catching up on our past lives and eventually our present ones.

My new friends and I continued walking through the woods until we came to a clearing. So far I had learned a lot about the guys so far. I soon came to realize that they had absolutely no recollection of ever being generals of the Negaverse. To the best of their knowledge they had grown up with their parents in the United States or in Zach and Nick's case traveling between Europe and the States. Mike had also spent time in Hong Kong and Tokyo. They gradually became aware of their previous lives during the Silver Millenium through dreams and vague memories. It seemed fate had brought them together.

Jason or Jay as everyone calls him, is a mischievous troublemaker. He still lives with his parents, who adore him, or so he likes to claim, and he's in his third year of college. He's a business and finance major, when he's not at a frat party. He will do anything for a laugh and so far he's made me laugh a lot especially the way he and Nick were always arguing.

Nicholas, a.k.a. Nick or Nikki when being teased by Jay, had graduated less than a year ago but he was already in business with Michael. He used to travel with his Dad and lived in Paris and London for a while. Together He and Michael run a web Graphics Company called Golden Millennia or GM. They are doing really well and Jay gets plenty of practice checking their financial situation. He's planning on joining them in business after he graduates as well as being a free-lance financial advisor.

Mike graduated a little over a year before and worked with a graphics company before starting his own company with Nick a few months later. He is very serious and business-like not unlike Nick, except Nick has this air of Mystery around him and I heard plenty from Jay about his consultations with the stars. Mike is the obvious leader of the group.

Zach is rather quiet and reserved. He immediately reminded me of Amy. He is the brain of the group. He is in his final year of college, with a major in biology. He's going to graduate in a few months and go on to medical school to concentrate on genetics. Amazingly enough he and Jay get along well. He sometimes protects Jay from getting pounded on by the older and more serious Mike and Nick, and sometimes he allows Jay to sucker him into using his intellect to play tricks on the other two. I guess even the really smart have a mischievous side and can have fun. I wish someone would tell Amy that.

I really liked them, but I was slightly worried that the only reason these guys who were so much older than me would even want to talk to me was because I was some ancient princess. I frowned at that thought. I don't want things to be the way they were in the past. Not long before I had left Tokyo I had began to wonder if the only reason the Sailor Scouts had been my friends was because of their duty to me as their princess.

I don't want anyone to feel obligated to be my friend just because of who I am or used to be. Mike had been looking over at me and didn't miss the disturbed look on my face. "Is something wrong he asked?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," I answered a little too soon.

"Something's bothering you. You can tell us you know, Jay said. "Because Mike and Nick look really scary doesn't mean you can't talk to us. They only look like they're going to bite."

"Why thank you," Nick said sarcastically. "Remind me to hurt him later."

"Don't worry, I'll most certainly remember," Mike said.

I smiled at that. I was prodded on by Zach to talk about what was bothering me and I finally gave in.

"I was just worried that you guys are only being nice to me because I'm princess Serenity. The only reason anyone your age would want to talk to some teenager is out of obligation. I was kind of hoping to avoid that especially after what happened in Tokyo."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that," Nick said. Even if his mother hadn't introduced you to Jay, he'd probably find a way to talk to you anyway. He can't resist beautiful women."

Jay pouted and turned his head up like a spoilt child and grumbled. "Like you guys are any better."

"And anyway, Nick continued in an annoyed tone at the interruption. Jay is a big child and that has probably rubbed off on the rest of us. So technically we're all barely any better than teenagers."

"Speak for yourself, Mike said. I do not want to be in the same age group as Jay. I am guaranteed to be older than ten."

"Hey, I resent that!" Jay said.

"Besides," Nick continued, "with the amount of power I can feel you emitting, if at any time we aren't nice to you, you could always just zap us into outer space."

I had to laugh. I felt so relaxed around them. It was so natural to be talking to them like this. They reminded me a lot of the Scouts except no one here pointed out my faults, not that I even had many of those any more. In fact I hadn't had a klutz attack since I got here.

After that spectacular event with Queen Serenity there have been some amazing changes in my life. The guys had a lot of trouble believing I used to be an air-headed ditz who would trip over everything in sight. Now I was graceful and I knew things about the universe that even my teachers, or anyone else on the planet didn't for that matter. I found myself understanding languages I never even knew I could speak not to mention the ability to read long forgotten ancient languages like Sumerian and Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

I remembered etiquette and various lessons in being graceful that had been pounded into my head well over ten thousand years ago. I even began to remember small lessons in self-defense that I had learned from the scouts. Back then I hadn't been a scout so intense training in defending myself had never been a priority. I was always dependent on the scouts to protect me. I was determined to learn how to protect myself though. Something told me that I would have to know how for the future. That was another thing. I had recovered the ability to sense the nature of things, whether good or evil as well as feelings and glimpses of the future and things happening in various parts of the Universe.

It was easier to carry the weight of being the one on whom the safety of the universe depended, now that I truly remembered who I had been and all the knowledge I once had. I felt so much older. I had come such a long way in a short time. "The guys noticed my silence and Nick asked me if everything was ok. I smiled at him and for the first time in years I could easily tell a friend just how I was feeling. "I was just thinking, how different things are and how much I've changed. I used to hate being the one who had to save the world all the time. I just wanted to be a normal teenager.

"And now?" Mike asked.

"Now, I don't mind that much anymore. I've finally accepted my life. I wouldn't wish this on anyone else but I don't really mind. I feels so much older and wiser then I did just a week ago, it's somewhat unnerving. I couldn't even speak English last week and now

"Even my body has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I just feel stronger than I ever have. You know, in my mind I used to separate myself from the princess. Now for the first time I realize I am her. It's like discovering a whole new part of myself."

The guys just nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to ask you guys another favor."

"Sure Rena. Shoot," Mike said. I smiled at my newly acquired nickname and thought: It sure beats being called meatball head.'

"I was wondering if you guys could show me how to defend myself in hand to hand combat. I know how to perform magical attacks but I never learned how to defend myself physically."

"I'd be happy to" Mike said.

"Great! I can't wait!"

   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	6. Perspectives: Chapter 6: Life is Good

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**VI**   
**Life is Good**

  
  


Oomph! I win again.

Nick groaned, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his back. I'd thrown him over my shoulder for the second time today. I had defeated him at archery too but he managed to save his pride by always defeating me at fencing.

The other guys had had enough and were resting and taking sips from their water bottles. I still had a lot of energy left but even Nick finally insisted that we call it a day. I'd had enough lessons in hand to hand combat to defend myself quite proficiently as Jay had soon learned and he was now sitting with the other guys massaging a sore shoulder that his pride would not allow me to heal for him. Sometimes he likes to pretend he is so macho. Men!

* * *

After we had taken a shower and we were sitting around the pool behind Jay's house. We were all completely wiped out. When I woke up tomorrow I was going to be in some serious pain.

"Serena, remember what you were saying about not feeling human anymore?"   
I turned to see Zach looking at me.

"I did that DNA testing you wanted me to." He sounded somewhat hesitant to say what he had to say.

"Oh yes. What were the results? I was so excited. I wanted to know, but I wasn't quite sure if hearing this would be a good thing. The expression I saw on Zach's face told me that this might not be such good news. I immediately became more subdued and slightly worried.

"Zach were the tests OK? Is there something wrong? My questions and our conversation got the attention of the other guys.

"Zach would you please stop stalling," Nick said. The rest of us would like to know too you know."   
"I never thought I would have to give this type of news to anyone but

"Get on with it will you," a normally patient Mike snapped.

"Ok, Ok already. What I'm trying to say," he said and stopped to glare at mike and Nick, "is that you are not human Serena. In fact neither am I and I doubt that any of us are."

"WHAT!" four startled voices yelled in his ear. How can we not be human?   
"Guys please! I might not be human but I still need my hearing. A Chimp's DNA is about 98.4% similar to Human DNA. That means there's a 0.6% differential. When I completed the tests and ran the results through the computer, Serena's differential came up to be about 1.0% and mine was almost 0.7%. That is a huge difference, especially on Serena's part.

"I think that whenever we began using our powers we gradually became more than human. We still look human. In fact, I think that we are just like any other human being except the magical aspects of our lives affects us on and even deeper level than we first thought.

I haven't examined all the data yet, I wanted to wait until I told you guys this and see if you wanted to look at it with me. I figure I could take a look at the information I've gotten from the Human Genome Project database. If I look at each gene individually, I might be able to tell what differences there are."

"The other guys just looked at Zach and Jay said, "Can that wait till tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Nick added, agreeing with Jay for a change.

"I can't believe you guys! You just found out that you're possibly not human and you want to sleep! Zach said. But Mike had long ago fallen asleep, his white hair blown over his face. Nick and Jay were well on their way. Zach sighed and I smiled at him. "Give it up. There'll be tomorrow."

* * *

  


It's been a few months since I moved here. Summer's almost here but I won't be spending it in Tokyo. In fact I might go to Canada or someplace on vacation with Jay, Zach, and Faith. Zach's graduating next week. We're all going to cheer him on and embarrass him. We plan to leave for Canada the day after graduation. Why Canada? It's far but cheap. It's going to be a long drive, but we'll all be taking turns.

Mike taught me how to drive earlier this spring and I got my license just a few weeks ago. I'm surprised Jay's going to let me drive his Wrangler. He swears I drive too fast. He's wrong though. Seventy on the freeway is perfectly acceptable. I promised to slow down for him though. Who'd think he's such a wuss?

* * *

I drove across the wide expanse of land. The jeep sped over the road and my hair was flying in the wind. My sunglasses rested on my forehead as I watched the sunset ahead of me. Jay, Faith, and Zach had fallen asleep, or so I'd thought.Jay turned to me and with a curious look on his face he asked me a question I would remember for the rest of my life.

"What does it mean to be in love?"

"I was so shocked. I turned my eyes away from the road and stared at him for a few seconds. His blue eyes stared up at me and his blonde hair was being blown into his eyes, making him look like a small child asking why the sky is blue. "Why do you ask? I never expected you of all people to ask that."

"Serena, you have so much love in you. You radiate love and goodness. I know you love Endymion, no matter how much you try to forget him. I know there is love out there somewhere for me, but I know I've never felt it, the way that you have. I just want to know. How does it feel?"

"I've never tried to describe it before. I think I No It's more like when you're with someone you truly love,   
you don't ever want to let go. Once you've felt them, if they leave it's as though a part of you is gone and you can't live the way you used to any more.

"When you're with someone you love, you feel them even when they don't touch you. And no matter how much pain it will cause you, you'll want to be with them even when they don't want to be with you."   
I couldn't stop the tears that came down my cheek just then. "I think a way to know you're in love is when you can sit together for hours and never say a word or just spend all day together talking about everything and yet nothing."

More tears fell down my cheek as I remembered days I spent with Darien, times I would just stare into his deep blue eyes and remember things he said to me. _"I would rather have just one breath of your hair, one touch of your hand, just one look from you, than spend an eternity without you."_ Sometimes Darien was unbelievably romantic.

I felt a warm hand form gently over my own. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure it will all be ok. I promise."

"It's ok Jay. I can't run away from my feelings forever. I'll never stop loving him but I hope that one day it won't hurt so bad."   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	7. Perspectives: Chapter 7- Where is Sailor...

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**VII**   
**Where is Sailor Moon?**

****

Where is Sailor Moon? the newspapers asked. Darien stared down at the newspaper and allowed his fist to close around it crumpling it. He angrily threw the newspaper across the table knocking a glass over causing it to fall to the ground with a loud crash. He stormed out of the kitchen.

Damn these dreams he cursed angrily. Damn me, and my stupidity. Why do I always screw my life up? Serena why did you have to go? Where are you?'

He sighed and released his anger. Who was he kidding? The further away she was from him the better off she was. Or was she? Wherever she was he hoped she was happy.

Why do things have to be this way? Ever since Serena left, his dreams had stopped coming. It seemed she was no longer in danger. It didn't make him feel much better however. She was still gone and his heart was slowly being torn from him. He could barely feel her presence anymore. She must have left the city and when she had, Tokyo became a colder place. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his apartment slamming the door behind him. An appreciative neighbor muttered some curses as the door shook the walls.

* * *

Sometime later after a long walk through the city, Darien arrived at the park. Even though the temperature was mild Darien felt chilled as he walked through the park. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of laughing children and scolding mothers. The beautiful sights of the park and the sounds of chirping birds were lost on him as he wallowed in his misery.

He wasn't sure just how he felt right now. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing by pushing her away and yet the voice in his dream had sounded so right, he had to protect her even if it meant hurting her. The pain he was feeling right now however, was far more than he'd bargained for.

But he supposed he deserved it. He had been so harsh when he'd pushed Serena away. He had hurt her so badly and now it was his turn to be in pain. 

* * *

_Later that day___

Darien walked into the café with Andrew close behind him. Andrew had the day off from the arcade and when he'd met Darien angrily storming down the street he'd insisted that he have a cup of coffee and   
discuss just what's bothering him.

Andrew wasn't quite sure just why he bothered to suggest that Darien tell him his problems. Even though he was Darien's best friend, Darien didn't really talk to him about his problems, but that didn't upset him too much because the only person Darien had ever confided in about his feelings or anything else was Serena, before they broke up that is. He could only hope to calm Darien down. Just looking at Darien he could tell whatever he was angry about probably had to do with Serena. Ever since she'd left he'd been in a constant foul mood. Andrew thought that was very weird since Darien broke up with Serena, so why was he so upset about her leaving?

He supposed he should be used to Darien's weird behavior by now. The guy ran off in the middle of conversations and then showed up an hour later looking exhausted. He always seemed to have a rose somewhere, and he always seemed to smell like roses and something else he couldn't quite identify as anything else but Spring.

It was odd enough that he had started to date Serena who was so much younger than him it was practically illegal. In fact he remembered overhearing Serena saying that she had told her parents that he was two years younger than his actual age. After seeing them together and the change that had come over Darien however, he had easily understood that they were perfect for each other. Serena seemed to make him come alive. Whenever she was around he was suddenly funny and charming and quite the conversationalist. It was a huge change from his usual cold indifferent attitude.

Then one moment he was happier than he had ever been in his life and the next he broke up with the girl he had seemed to love more than anyone or anything else in the world and back to his old self except he was significantly colder and more easily angered than ever before. He had seemed even angrier whenever he was around Serena and yet when she wasn't watching he gave her these pained looks as though he wished she   
were still his girlfriend.

Darien and Andrew walked in and sat down at one of the tables. Andrew thought he should probably try to get Darien's mind off whatever was bothering him so as they sat down and began talking he said: So Darien, did you see the newspaper? Apparently Sailor Moon disappeared. What do you think happened to her?

Darien simply answered, Yes I heard, in a tone that suggested the end of that conversation. Just then the waitress came over.

Hi guys! What's up Darien?

Hello Liz, Darien answered.

So you say Hi to Darien but not to your own brother? Andrew asked jokingly.

I've already seen you once today. I said hi to you this morning remember? Anyway are you to going to order something or what?"

"Darien you look like you need a shot of double espresso," Andrew said. "I'll have a cappuccino."

As they drank their coffee in silence, Andrew stared at his best friend who was, as had become normal for him recently, staring out the window aimlessly. His eyes seemed fixed on nothing and were completely devoid of any sign of life. Andrew was amazed. How could Darien live like this, but then this was not exactly what he would have defined as living anyway.

He decided to go out on a limb and make a suggestion that he hoped would be beneficial to him. "You're upset, so why did you let her go?"

When Darien answered, his voice was cold and had undertones of anger. "I don't think you'd understand and even if you did it's still none of your business." Andrew was shocked that Darien could be so cold.   
"Sometimes Darien, you are such an asshole. You push anyone away who even tries to help you. I'm beginning to think maybe it was a good thing you broke up with her because she deserves better than you."

With that Andrew walked out angrily, leaving Darien sitting by himself staring at his friends disappearing back. Darien was shocked to say the least. What Andrew had said hit him hard. Maybe Serena was better off without him. He should probably move on with his life as best he could because she probably did deserve far better than he could ever give her.

He got up and leaving the money for the bill, walked out and made a vow to forget about any hope of ever holding Serena in his arms again. She was gone and eventually she would be happy without him ever crossing her path again.   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	8. Perspectives: Chapter 8 : Successes

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**VIII**   
**Successes**

After living in San Francisco for a while, Serena soon came to realize that despite all the friends she now had, despite how happy she often felt with them, there would always be that place inside that they could never fill; that place inside her left empty by lost love. It cut deep and brought tears to her eyes when she thought about him.

By day she often tried to forget but then night fell and the moon rose, bringing back memories of moonlit walks in the park and laughter as she left the theatre hand in hand with the man of her dreams. Now all she had were still-frame shots of beautiful memories in her mind. Of course the good times always brought to mind and made darker the memories of those times that pain overshadowed any happiness she had felt. Then she would cry and hope for peace and love.

To alleviate the pain and loneliness that ever so often haunted her nights, she discovered the beauty of opening herself up to the fantasies within her mind. Whenever she felt sad or lonely she'd create a fantasy that would help to alleviate her pain. Eventually this form of escape grew into writing and she'd create long stories in her mind and then put them down on paper, continually reading, correcting, and adding to them as she went.

Eventually she supposed she'd one day have a whole novel. She often wrote of love and romance, things that were missing from her life, but there were times when she expressed even her pain on paper, mixing her pain with her fantasy and creating beautiful stories of pain and lost love. Unlike her life though, the stories she finished all had happy endings. Should her life ever come to a happy ending, it would never be as satisfying as she wished. There would always be him, missing from her life, and no matter how hard she would try to get over him, he held a part of her soul that she could never have back.

* * *

Serena should be very happy at this point in her life. She had great friends, more power in her pinkie than anyone on the planet and a full scholarship to UCLA. How many other twenty-year-old college students already had a best selling novel in print? She was about to finish college a year early with a degree in Business Communication and yet she was still dissatisfied.

She knew the reason but she just couldn't bypass it. She'd had many dates over the past three and a half years but no one ever made her feel the way Darien had. Over four years and she still couldn't get over him and she couldn't hate him.

Sometimes she wondered what he'd think of her now. Would he be proud of her. Her romance novel _Silver Moments_ had done a lot better than she had ever expected. She had been published just six months ago and now she was working on her second novel, which she would base on her life as a superhero. She had already tentatively titled it: _Broken Wings_. 

* * *

Jackson Phillips sat in his leather chair behind his large desk looking out of the large glass windows that separated him from a thirty-story drop to the ground. It was a beautiful day in San Francisco, In his opinion anyway. Many people didn't like the fog that rolled in from the bay, or the gentle chill in the moist air that was just enough to make one shiver and the air feel crisp and fresh.

He glanced down at his left hand at the wedding band on his manicured hand. It was hard to believe he was married already. At the young age of twenty-eight he was easily surprised. Not too long ago surprise barely described his feelings when his father had decided to marry Jackson's former Nanny and retire in Palm Springs, turning the publishing company over to him. As if to top things off, his girlfriend of close to two years, Alexandra Watson had decided to marry him.

With a fantastic job and a beautiful new wife Jackson felt as though he was on top of the world. Adding to his delight they had added a talented young new writer to their rolls and her first book was already a best seller. Better yet she was a friend of his wife and twice as likely to stick with the company, and if her first book was any indicator she would be a great success in years to come.

Returning to his desk in long strides, he glanced over the cover of the Romance Novel that had been resting on his desk. He picked it up and ran his hand over the textured cover. The picture on the cover had been done by his wife as a gift to her friend. It was a beautiful castle surrounded by mists and in the background hung a large but faded earth.

When he had first looked over the manuscript, he had thought the story of a princess of the moon sounded too much like a child's fairytale. But when he'd finally read the whole thing at the insistence of his wife Lexie, he had to agree that the story was very touching and mature. A bit too romantic for his tastes but if he liked it that meant millions of romance readers would love it, making its author Serena T. Chandler an instant success.   


* * *

  
Darien frowned at the chart before him. Something here just did not make any sense to him. Not that he could read Dr. Moore's handwriting anyway. His handwriting made Serena's chicken scratches look good. At least her writing was legible.

_Serena_. It was hard to believe that it had been almost four years since she left and he'd tried unsuccessfully to move on without her. It was even more difficult to understand why he was still not over her. Every now and then something would remind him of her and his whole day would be ruined by thoughts of what if and why. Fortunately he was still capable of doing his job no matter how much harder he had to work just to keep his thoughts off her. Unfortunately there were always many things to remind him of every little aspect of her that he still loved.

Every spring since she'd left he would remember the way she used to stick her nose into the flowers and then giggle when they tickled her nose. He remembered the time a bee had popped out and surprised her sending her hiding behind him for protection. When fall came around and the sunsets became more golden he remembered kisses in the boat on the lake, before he'd teased her and she stood up and sent them both toppling over into the cold water. And he'd never forget winters when they'd go ice-skating and she'd hang on to him for balance only to pull them both down. But at the mention of hot chocolate she had forgotten her fears and shocked everyone by skating at high speed like any professional he'd seen straight across the ice and towards the exit.

He put down the patient chart and left the room, heading for the hospital cafeteria. He gave the usual automated response to the smiles and greetings of the nurses as he walked mechanically in the direction of the cafeteria. He'd disappointed many nurses and a few interns who thought he was the best looking doctor in the hospital even when he was cold and brooding as he was now. Just another day in the depressing and lonely existence of Dr. Darien Chiba Md.

Before he even made it to the cafeteria, a well-dressed man stopped him.

"Are you Dr. Chiba?" the man asked, furrowing his brown eye brows in a questioning manner.

"Yes I am," Darien answered, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted while in deep thought. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I believe you can." The man reached into the upper pocket of his obviously expensive slate gray suit and pulled out a business card and handed it to Darien. "My name is Adrian Reeves and I work for Meditech.   
" He stuck out his hand for Darien to shake, which Darien absently took and a moment later regretted it, as the man had a combination of oily and sweaty palms. Darien wiped his hand on his lab coat before the man could take note.

"What's that?" Darien asked, not really caring, but it seemed like the polite thing to do. The man seemed very interested in him and his appraising way of looking at him was making him very nervous.

"It's a medical facility in San Francisco. It's rather new and we're looking to hire the best doctors we can."

"How does that connect to me?" Darien asked

"Ahh, a modest one I see. Well we've checked your records and we're convinced that you have what it takes to become one of the best doctors in your field. At Meditech we have state of the art facilities and we provide the best in research facilities as well as patient care."

"Sounds intriguing," Darien commented not really sounding interested. "Just what exactly is it that you do at Meditech?"

"We do a lot of medical research but we also provide the best medical treatment we can to our patients."

"Patients who can pay no doubt."

"Actually we provide care according to need. We are one of the few facilities allowed to use experimental medication and procedures on patients who seem to have no other hope. We are one of the leading facilities in the medical field. Our doctors are able to create and improve drugs because they get to work hands on with their patients as well as in our lab facilities."

"So I take it you want me to come work for you."

"Yes." Adrian said with a nod. He grinned at Darien, his white teeth reflecting the hospital lights making him seem too much like a door to door salesman. He straightened his suit and prepared to make his final pitch.

"You don't have to accept right away. In fact we will pay all expenses for you to come visit our facility as soon as you're ready. But please at least consider it."

"Ok. I'll do it."

"You'll come visit us?" Adrian questioned, surprised at Darien's easy acceptance.

"No. I'll take the job."

Adrian's mouth fell open, shocked that Darien had made the choice so easily. "Are you sure. You haven't had much time to think about it?"

"Just a few moments ago I got the impression that you really wanted me to come work for you. I thought   
you'd be happy at my acceptance," Darien replied smugly.

"I am. Believe me I am. I'm just surprised that you accepted right away. Believe me you won't regret this."

"So," Darien smirked, "When do you want me to start?"   


* * *

  
"Serena, did you think about what I said?"

"Yes Dad" Serena replied wearily. He had been badgering her for days on the same subject.

"Well."

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not even out of college yet. Besides I have my writing."

"Oh come on honey. It would be a great opportunity, besides you can still write in your spare time. Robin Cook did it."

Serena smiled. "I'm flattered that you compare me to Robin Cook, but this is a major decision so can I have a little more time?"

"What if I told you that I got Irene to agree to be your partner in this project?"   
"Serena's eyebrows shot up?"

"Irene agreed to this?"

"She said she would if you would."

"Hmmm." She furrowed her brows in concentration. Working with her sister would be great. They were quite a bit alike. Irene looked almost exactly like Serena with the exception of her dark, almost black, wavy hair that fell to her waist. She had the same bright blue eyes and creamy skin and they had grown to be the same height and weight. They also seemed to have the same obsession with shopping and ice cream.

Irene however, was more analytical minded. She and Serena had gotten along really well when they had finally met almost a year after Serena's move to San Francisco. They had gone to the same college, had the same major but different minors, Serena in writing and Irene in graphic art. They had even roomed together on campus with Serena's friend faith as their third roommate.

It was a great, if completely different experience for Serena, having a sister. Irene was also very happy, finally being able to settle down somewhere and get to know her father. Her mother's hectic jet-hopping life-style had been fun while it lasted but she missed having a real home.

Now this opportunity for both of them to work together was not one either of them could pass up without great consideration. Serena found herself leaning towards a yes and she knew her father was watching her intensely to see if she'd agree. It would make him very happy to have both his daughters working in his Corporation. He had a dream of them running the company by the time he was gone.

"Ok. I'll do it." Serena replied and couldn't help smiling at the overjoyed look on her father's face. He was so happy it seemed he'd burst and that thought just made her laugh. He was however much too pleased to say anything about her making fun of him.

Celine's daughter, Catherine, Serena's four year old younger sister came running through the patio doors and threw her blonde head into Serena's chest. They both giggled in delight and Richard picked up his young daughter and tossed her in the air. "Guess what honey?" he asked her.

"What daddy?" the little girl chirped.

"Your sister just made your daddy a very happy man."

* * *

Darien understood why he had agreed to a new job, but he wasn't quite sure if he was making the right choice. He had no intention however, of second-guessing himself. He had made the decision to leave based on the fact that without Serena in his life, it was getting to be completely boring and meant very little to him. Without her his life had no meaning. She was his stability and without her he was completely lost.

Not long after Serena had left he got fed up with life and left Tokyo to finish Medical School at Boston University. Not long after he had finished school, he moved yet again to a great hospital from which he had a great offer in Arizona, and now here he was yet again packing up for a move to San Francisco.

He had had little time to make any lasting friends at any of the places he had been, but his lack of friends had never bothered him before. He was quite used to living on his own and handling his problems by himself. Andrew had been right. He was a loner, he pushed people away, and he was quite probably a selfish bastard, but the one person who could change all that was gone and there was no need to make an effort to be a better person. After all who was around to care. He had been born alone, he'd lived alone, and he'd   
probably die alone.

He packed the last of his things into the box and took them out to his car. He didn't have much stuff. He'd learned quickly that if he was going to spend his life hopping from place to place, he should probably avoid collecting any permanent objects. He didn't have anything sentimental either, if you discounted that one picture he had of Serena and Rini that he had always kept hidden in a drawer, and the tiny box that held the ring he had never had the chance to use. He didn't want to forget them, they meant too much to him, but at the same time he didn't want them in full view where they'd be a constant reminder of his stupidity.

He took one last look at the Spanish style stucco buildings that made up his apartment complex. It was nice while it lasted but he wouldn't really miss it much. It was a great dream to one day have a real home, but that's all it was, a dream. He got into his red mustang convertible, put on his sunglasses, and drove off with a screech of his car wheels.   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	9. Perspectives: Chapter 9: Where are they ...

MarshAngel   
watsonma@hotmail.com

**[IX][1]**   
**Where are they now?**

****

Amy glanced out the window of the café, hoping to find a familiar approaching figure but seeing no one, she returned her attention to her coffee. She stared into the dark steaming liquid. She didn't even like coffee but lately it had gotten her through some long nights of sitting in front of the computer or leafing through thick medical volumes. She felt old and tired, having left behind her teenage years and becoming a woman much earlier than she had planned.

Not long after she and the other girls had gotten the note they had defeated the wise man and the group had slowly fallen apart. Amy, finding no reason to stay, applied to Harvard University in the States, and they accepted her with a full scholarship into a program for gifted students which allowed her to skip her senior year and head right to college. She had against her better judgement enrolled in the five-year medical program, cramming the normal eight years of University and Med. School into five years, leaving her little time for anything else besides her average four hours of sleep. Now as she was doing her internship at an excellent hospital in San Francisco she still had a little time. She wasn't looking forward to her residency, as she knew she'd be working long hours with no rest.

She had rediscovered the loneliness and unhealthy work ethic she had had before meeting Serena and becoming a Sailor Scout. Today was a rare day when she had for some reason decided to take a break and meet Mina, who had come up from Los Angeles to bother some director to give her a part in a movie. Mina was late and Ami was getting impatient, she could be studying instead.

Mina had finished up high school in Tokyo but after graduation she had returned to London with her mother before moving to LA to pursue an acting career. So far she had only gotten a few small walk on roles, but it was helping to pay the bills along with her waitressing job. Mina genuinely believed she would hit it big and Amy didn't doubt her. She had the looks, the motivation, and the skills. Unfortunately she had lost some of her bubbly personality after Serena had left, it had been what had made her really stand out from so many other people.

Looking back now Amy could realize just how much Serena had affected their lives. She seemed to carry a light around with her that touched everyone she met and made their lives brighter and happier. When they had pushed her away and she had left them, their lives had completely changed.

Rei seemed to have lost some of her fire and had become more introverted. She hadn't even put up much of a protest when her father had come after graduation and insisted she move with him to Washington D.C. where he spent most of his time as a Japanese diplomat. She went to school there now. Amy heard from her occasionally, not much, just a few lines to say where she was and let everyone know she hadn't   
dropped off the face of the Earth.

Lita still had her cooking. She had gotten a scholarship to some culinary school in France and that's where she was now even though her letters indicated a desire to move to New York or LA after she felt she had had gained enough knowledge from her annoying boss and head chef, Jacques Depardieu. Mina had offered to have her room with her at her apartment in LA and Lita was considering the offer. This meeting with Mina would be the first time she'd seen her or any of her friends in almost four years. Rei, surprising them all, had suggested they get together about two years ago but they were all too busy and it was too hard to decide on a central location.

Amy looked up again and this time a recognizable figure entered her view. At least she hoped it was Mina. The figure walked in the same way she remembered Mina, but the Hair was fashionably cut at shoulder length, She was wearing sunglasses and an orange suit with a short skirt and matching heels. She looked great. She looked the part of a movie star.

As She walked into the Café people glanced at her, probably wondering if they would recognize her as an actress. When they didn't they simply returned their thoughts to their coffee and conversation. Amy stood up an enveloped Mina into a hug, the only show of affection she ever allowed herself. Mina slid her glasses off her face to reveal those bright blue orbs Amy remembered, unfortunately they brought back memories of another set of bright baby blues and stirred feelings of guilt in Amy. She wondered if there would ever come a time when she would forgive herself and forget what she had done to her best friend.

Irene was happy for herself and her sister. Together they had come up with the perfect plan for promoting the company. The Chandler sisters had done it again. Their peers were quite used to the idea of the unstoppable Chandler geniuses.

Within the short time they had begun working for the company in marketing and promotion, they had increased product sales with their strategies for reaching many different types of consumers in all age groups. Serena seemed to know just how to reach people and Irene knew just what people were looking for in a product and how to package it to appeal to people. Their father was proud and the stockholders ecstatic. Hiring these two had been one of the company's best ideas and now they were looking into further expansion into the foreign markets as well.

To top things off they had both graduated college with honors, Serena had completed her last novel and even though Jackson wanted her to go on a book tour to promote it, she was loving her job at the company too much. She was also working on a joint book project with Irene, and their family was getting plenty of attention from the media for all their success.

Irene gave a happy sigh as she plopped her exhausted body unto the large cream leather couch. Her apartment was decorated in pastel blues and creams that gave the two-bedroom flat a cool yet homely appearance. She liked this place. She had so many more pictures of her family now than she did when she was growing up.

All around were pictures of her father, Richard, and her stepmother Celine at their wedding, Her mother Anika St. Andre-Chandler receiving the award for fashion designer of the year and Serena and herself at her birthday party last year. There was even one in which they were all together. Her parents had finally gotten over their eighteen-year rift and became friends. Anika had even become friends with Celine in time to attend her wedding. Now they were all one big happy family.

Irene was happy to finally have a stable family life now. Where she had once spent her time with her mother taking trips all over Europe, she now attended family barbecues and company picnics. She went shopping with her sister without analyzing the clothes from the discriminating view of a fashion designer. She even had a fiancée.

When she had roomed with Serena in college, she had begun to have strange dreams of ancient kingdoms, beautiful princesses, handsome princes and palaces and the whole always ended in darkness and destruction. Eventually she had remembered an entire past life and her duty to protect her sister, the future queen. Ironically it had always seemed Serena was the one protecting her.

She remembered the scouts and Endymion and was shocked to hear what had happened before Serena had left. She had finally understood why someone as beautiful and sweet as Serena, who caught so many guys' attention, was still single. She could see it when Serena talked about the past. She might have tried to move on with her life but she still loved Darien. Irene only hoped that one day Serena would find the   
happiness she had found with Michael.

Michael had been her love in the Silver Millenium and she was happy to have found him again. Serena had introduced them and the moment they had looked into each other's eyes no one else existed. Serena had seemed happy for them but Irene knew that seeing them together was painful for her, knowing that the one she loved no longer loved her.

Irene sighed again and decided to get her lazy butt off the couch and drag herself to her room to see if she had a nice dress to wear to the company ball. Not only would her fellow co-workers be there but some of her fathers friends and other high society. This would probably require another shopping trip. She called Serena to see if she was up to it.   


* * *

  
Serena flipped through various outfits in her closet. She wasn't really feeling up to going to the ball but Lexie and Faith had insisted as she had expected they would. They of course had dates. Lexie had her husband Jackson and Faith had her fiancé Scott. Irene had Michael and Zach and Nick were too busy to attend. This left her with her default, Jay.

They usually fell back on each other when stuck without a date, as neither was romantically involved. Jay however, actually liked hob-nobbing with San Francisco's elite. Serena disliked all the niceties and false smiles that were always on display and she usually ended up dancing with Jay half the time as she could never find a decent dance partner who wasn't obnoxious, arrogant or just a bad dancer.

There was always that one guy who would try to get her into bed or drank too much champagne. She had developed signals to Jay or any of her friends who happened to be around, to come and rescue her when she got stuck with some creep or the other and unfortunately she had to use the signal at least once for every ball. It was in times like those when surrounded by people that she often felt the most alone.

She sat down on the floor in front of her closet. She needed a new outfit. Just then the phone rang and she got up and flung herself across her bed, succeeding in bumping her head into the pastel pink wall on the other side of the room. She rubbed her head, mussing her hair. That would leave a bump. She picked up the phone and answered with her usual hello.

"Bonjour Serry," the voice on the other side answered.

"Hi Ren," Serena mumbled into the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too Irene teased sarcastically."

"Sorry," Serena replied. I bumped my head in the wall."

"I'm not even going to ask. Anyway I just called to ask if you wanted to go dress hunting for the ball. I was looking through my closet and I realized I had nothing to wear."

"Me too. Sure I'll go. I desperately need a new dress."

"This time you are not buying another black dress. I', glad you're going. I thought you were going to back out of this one the way you did the last."

"I just can't see the point of going."

"Well this time, we are being honored so it would be nice to show up."

"I suppose. Anyway are you driving or am I?"

"Oh you couldn't tell? Irene asked. "I'm on my cell phone. I 'm already in front of your building. I'll be up in a few minutes so get dressed."

With that she hung up, leaving Serena to pull on a sundress, sandals and sunglasses and find something to do with her long hair. All those years of being late for school had taught her how to dress in a hurry. By the time Irene arrived at the door, Serena was fully dressed, hair half way up and ready to go.

"How do you do that?" Irene asked, amazed at how fast Serena could get dressed.

"I've had plenty of practice," Serena replied, grinning. "Let's go." With that they were out the door and ready to take the shopping centers by storm.   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@htomail.com



	10. Perspectives: Chapter 10: Meetings

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]****

**X**   
**Meetings**

Darien brushed imaginary pieces of lint from his tuxedo and inspected himself in the mirror. He looked great. His intense blue eyes stared out from beneath black bangs that brushed his think lashes. His strong chin stood out against the black of the bow tie and the suit hung off his broad shoulders better than it had on any male model that could have worn it. There was something missing. There should be a beautiful woman with two meatballs atop her head on his arm.

He stopped himself before he could start torturing himself about the past. For some reason he picked up a small black box and slipped it into his jacket. He picked up his car keys and walked out the door of his apartment to pick up the two people he had not expected to meet in San Francisco. He checked his watch. He would be on time, Amy and Mina wouldn't have to wait on him. 

* * *

Mina twirled in Amy's apartment. "So how do I look?" She asked.

"You look great Mina," Amy replied, meaning every word. Mina was wearing a pastel orange, spaghetti strap knee-length dress. It sparkled under the bright lights of Amy's apartments. She wore matching orange heels and a sheer white shawl over her shoulders hanging down her back.

Amy looked great too. She wore an ankle length midnight blue gown that hugged her flared hips and fell to the floor in layers of blue silk. It had taken way too much or her savings to purchase, but when she looked in the mirror she decided it was worth it. As they examined themselves approvingly, the doorbell rang and

Amy answered it. Darien stood at the door looking as gorgeous as he ever had, if not more so.   
She invited him in for a little while before they left. Ami remembered the day she discovered Darien Was living in San Francisco. She had been touring the facilities with one of the doctors as she was considering foregoing her residency at the hospital and working here as soon as her internship was completed. She had met him in the hallway. It was an amazing coincidence to say the least. Had she had the time she would have figured out the mathematical probability of such an event occurring. Now the three of them were going to a ball together.

They had both gotten their invitations Darien's boss who was unable to attend and seeing as they knew each other he gave them three tickets that he'd had for his wife his daughter and himself. Amy had given one her tickets to Mina, as she was too shy to invite that gorgeous doctor with the long blonde hair who had been her tour guide. His name was Zach but she couldn't remember his last name. He'd insisted she call him by his first name.

Amy had had no intention of going but Darien and Mina had convinced her that she needed a break. Her Neurology textbooks could wait. According to Mina "she was going to have fun tonight whether she liked it or not."   


* * *

  
Serena surveyed the floor without interest. "You know it could be more fun if you even pretended to enjoy this," Jay whispered into her ear.

"I know, but I don't want to. Let me enjoy my misery. Look there's your mother. Let's go say hi."

"Oh come on. I see her all the time."

"Well I don't, so we're going." Just then Michael and Irene approached them, saving Jay from another pointless conversation with her mother and her friends, asking him when he was getting married. They all seemed to think that he and Serena were an item, despite numerous attempts to convince them otherwise. He wouldn't have minded being married to someone like Serena, he could love her, but it was best for them   
both if they let things remain as they were.

He knew that there was someone out there for him. In fact he knew exactly who it was. The princess of Mars was still unavailable to him at the moment however. He and Serena talked to Michael and Irene for a while before both couples moved unto the dance floor.   


* * *

  
Not long after arriving, Amy and Mina had been swept on to the dance floor by two handsome gentlemen leaving Darien to fend off his female fan club that had seemed to swarm him on entrance. He had managed to get away at least for the moment and was taking a breath of fresh air on one of the balconies.

He leaned his back against the railing taking in the view of the dance floor from outside. His eyes glanced over the many dancers stopping to rest on the second most beautiful woman in the world. She was a little taller than average with waist-length silver-blonde hair. She wore a pale peach, floor length, halter-neck gown that shimmered slightly. It hugged her body all the way to her knees before gently loosening and falling to the floor. She had the most perfect body and he could see her partner laughing. He didn't doubt that her face was probably as beautiful if not more so than the rest of her.

He sighed and turned his back on the dance floor and leaning out over the balcony. The moon was a little larger than a half and hung oddly in the sky as though it were going to fall at any moment. There weren't many stars tonight. The blue-gray clouds misted over the sky making the usually bright stars invisible.   
He didn't look around as he heard voices heading towards him. "Not enjoying the party I see?" a warm female voice asked.

"No I just needed to get a breath of fresh air. These events aren't exactly my cup of tea. I'm not even sure why I'm here." He turned to face a woman about the same height as the silver-haired beauty he had seen before. She had dark hair and bright blue eyes that reminded him of Serena's, looking at her he realized just how much she looked like Serena. It was like seeing her with different hair. He almost gasped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, seeing the distant look on his face.

"No I'm fine. You just reminded me of someone I used to know.

"You remind me of my sister," she said. She doesn't like these events either. She gets bored. Why don't   
you ask her to dance? I think you might enjoy each other's company. She's sitting right over there," she said pointing directly to a very bored looking silver-haired lady sitting at a table champagne glass in hand. It was the same woman he'd seen before.

"You don't even know me. What makes you think your sister would like to dance with me?"

"Have you seen the other men around here? I wouldn't think of pawning off a man that my sister would have no interest in, on her. She'd kill me."

She gave him a reassuring smile and he decided to take her up on her offer."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Darien and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Irene chandler. My sister's Serena."   
Darien's eyes misted over at the mention of her name but he said nothing. Just his luck that one of the most beautiful women he'd seen all night just had to have her name.

"Oh you must think me so callous. It's your company that hosts this event. You are Richard Chandler's daughter?" Darien said apologetically.

"Yes. But there is no need to apologize. I understand."

"Your sister writes very well." Mina had shown him the cover of the Romance novel she'd been reading. Mysteriously it seemed to be about the moon kingdom. He had read it in just one day. Whoever Serena Chandler was, not only was she a good author but she seemed to have captured the atmosphere of the silver millenium. Although there were large differences she had come pretty close to the truth of what the past had been like.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who read romances." Irene said teasingly.

"I don't usually, but a friend of mine, showed it to me. She said the prince reminded her of me."

Irene's eyes narrowed. It couldn't be him could it? No. What would Endymion be doing here anyway? She let that thought go. It wasn't possible. She smiled. "How about that dance?"

"Yes of course. It was lovely meeting you Ms. Chandler."

"Please, call me Irene. It was nice meeting you too Darien."   


* * *

  
Serena sat at her table twirling the champagne glass in her hand. She could be mingling but she didn't feel like doing much talking right now. There was something very different about this ball than any other she'd been to. One of the sailor scouts were here.

She frowned at the thought. She could feel the presence of power in the room. She could easily separate it from Jay's, Michael's, or her sister's. One or more of the scouts were here. She didn't know which one, she couldn't tell the difference between them just yet.

She surveyed the dance floor but saw no one she recognized. There were too many people. She could possibly open herself to her mind to the power and let it guide her there, but she didn't feel it necessary. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see any of them just yet. She had forgiven them but she thought she needed time to prepare herself to speak to them. Unfortunately she had just run out of time.   


* * *

  
Darien walked over to the lady who sat with her back turned at a slight angle towards him. She faced the dance floor so he was unable to see her face. He wasn't quite sure why he was even bothering. Most women found him cold and unreceptive and he was never as interested in them as they were in him. Irene seemed nice enough though and assuming that her sister shared some of those same traits this could turn out ok.

Even at this distance he could sense something about this woman. She seemed different from anyone else in the room. Something about her, besides her silver hair and beauty made her stand out. He got a mild sense of pure power from her but he was no mystic, he couldn't get any true sense of how powerful she might be. She might not have any power at all. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.   


* * *

  
Serena was pulled out of her reverie by a light tap on the shoulder. It was probably another annoying co-worker asking her for a dance. All these men interested in her and she didn't even feel the slightest bit of attraction towards the most handsome of them all. She was very tempted to tell whomever it was to find another dance partner. She instead decided to be polite and turn around and accept the dance. She had nothing better doing anyway. Being on the dance floor would give her an opportunity to see which sailor scout was here.   


* * *

  
Darien watched as the silver haired, beauty turned to face him. He looked down into the brightest, most lively blue eyes he had seen since His mouth dropped open as he stared into the familiar yet even more beautiful face of

It wasn't possible Serena said to herself. Those same midnight blue eyes and smoky lashes that haunted her dreams. "Darien?" she questioned as he whispered her name.

"Serena?"

"What, how?" Serena asked.

"I can't believe I've found you."

Serena recovered and recoiled. "Have you found me? I wasn't aware you had a reason to look?"

"I didn't mean It's nice to see you again," he tried.

Darien was about to begin again but never finished as he saw the cold look in her eyes. She wasn't about to let what he had done to her slide. She may still love him and she certainly would love to have him back in her life but her pride was not about to let her run back into his arms like a careless teenager begging to be hurt again.

"What are you doing here Darien?"

He didn't miss the chill in her voice. She sounded so different from the girl he remembered the girl he loved. She had changed a lot apparently. Her voice was deeper, almost seductive and she had grown at least two or three inches. There was also of course the hair. Her hair was completely silver, a shocking change from her formerly golden blonde tresses. It was quite exotic and just added to her already amazing beauty. There was no doubt in his mind now; he wanted her now more than ever.

God, he was handsome. Serena thought. Was it her imagination or did his shoulders seem broader and more muscled and his skin tanned? His eyes were no less beautiful than they had been and he looked like a lost puppy. She almost took pity on him but why should she? She was alone and unhappy while he had probably dated every girl between Tokyo and New York. He should be satisfied, he had ruined her life to make his better.

She had proved herself though. She had become a success without him. She had proved not only to him, but also to the scouts and herself that she wasn't a dumb blonde ditz. She could manage on her own.   
Darien opened his mouth again to make his worst mistake of the day. "I missed you."

Serena was shocked, annoyed, and angry all at once. "I don't suppose you could have missed me four years ago when it mattered."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to"

"Mr. Chiba, I think you'll have to excuse me. I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you."

Darien winced at the cold harshness to her tone. She got up and began to move away from the table.   
Darien reached forward and grabbed her arm. He wasn't going to miss out on the chance to get her back.

"Please don't go."

"I have no reason to stay Darien," she whispered huskily, her back still turned to him. "You dumped me, or   
have you forgotten?"

"Serena, please, just listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I"

"You did hurt me Darien. You moved on with your life and so did I. Just let it be."

"Serena what is going on here? Is this man bothering you?" Jay walked up to her as Darien loosened his grip and let her go.

"No. I'm ok Jay," she said giving a fake smile that Jay easily recognized.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine. I think I just might go home now."

"Serena what's going on?" he asked again. "What did you do to her?" he glared at Darien who was jealously regarding Jay.

Darien ignored Jay. "Serena please just give me a chance to explain."

"She doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you back down," Jay sneered at Darien.

"Serena please?"

"Darien what's going on?" Mina asked as she and Amy came up behind him.

"They looked beyond him at Serena and Jay."

"Darien." Serena whispered, wishing he would leave her alone so she could sort out her feelings.

"Oh my god Serena is that you?" Mina asked. It wasn't possible. Serena looked gorgeous graceful and regal.

Serena gave a small pained smile. " Yes Mina it's me." She looked at Mina, noticing her fashionably cut hair. With that exception she looked basically the same. She was just as beautiful as she was.

"Oh god, Serena I'm so sorry," Amy immediately began sobbing. Serena walked over to Amy and held her in her arms. "It's ok Amy. Really."

Mina hung her head in shame. "There's no excuse for what we did to you Serena. Can you ever forgive us?"

"You're right Mina. There is no excuse. But I think we're past that now. We're not kids anymore." Serena reached out and hugged Mina too.

Darien watched jealously. She forgave them so easily. Why couldn't she forgive him? He already knew the answer to that though. They hadn't broken her heart.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry Jay," Serena said, releasing the girls from the hug and taking a step back. "I'd like you to meet,   
Amy Mizuno and Mina Aino, my friends from Japan and fellow scouts" she whispered in a softer voice, "and my ex-boyfriend Darien Chiba, I suppose that's Dr. Chiba now," she said questioningly and he nodded not missing the emphasis she had placed on ex. "Everyone, this is my friend Jason Scott."

Jay nodded his head in greeting, as it seemed out of place to shake hands. "So you're the infamous heartbreaker," Jay said non-too friendly to Darien who scowled in return. Ami, Mina, stood open-mouthed, shocked that she had revealed their secret identities to someone they knew nothing of. Darien was equally surprised but was able to keep his shock in check.

"It's quite alright. Jay is fully aware of who you are and who I am. In fact he is from the Silver Millenium himself. I don't think you'd remember Lord Jadeite. You haven't fully remembered your past lives. There is no cause for concern, this is not the Jadeite we fought against so long ago." All this she said so nonchalantly and in an effortlessly regal tone. They just stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. She sounded like royalty, the way she talked, the way she moved, whatever happened to the klutzy ditz? and Jadeite?

"She made way for the real Serena. I'm glad you took note," Serena spoke to the two girls further shocking them into the realization that she could read their minds.

"How did you?" Amy started but never finished.

"When you're this shocked and emotional, it's quite easy," Serena smiled gently.

"Yes it gets quite annoying when she does that," Jay said grinning.

Darien just stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. As Serena turned around to see if she could see any of her friends or her sister, Mina elbowed Darien, shocked that he was doing everything but drooling. Jay smirked. "Life never ceases to amaze me he whispered." No one bothered to ask what he meant.

Serena returned to face them. "I think it best we find somewhere else to continue this reunion if you feel up to it tonight. Personally I'm a bit tired so if you want to meet me for lunch on some other day, we can arrange something." Are you all staying in town?"

Her presence was commanding. She seemed completely in control if somewhat distant. Everyone around her felt compelled to yield to her. The princess and queen inside her shone through in her every mannerism.

"Well actually Darien and I live in town," Amy said. "We both work at Meditech. Mina is visiting and she has to return to LA to begin her first big acting job."

"What a coincidence! I'm surprised we never ran into each other before. But then I stopped running into people a while back," she finished smoothly. "Congratulations Mina!" Serena said, ignoring the slight pained look on Darien's face at her last comment. "Tomorrow's Sunday are all of you busy? If not maybe we can meet for lunch and catch up?"

"None of them were about to say no to her proposition and all nodded agreement. Somehow declining her offer seemed somehow an act of treason or something. For the first time they truly saw her as the commanding princess she was and no one was going to turn the Princess down."

She turned to Jay and asked if he'd be able to make it. He agreed and offered to call the other guys and invite them as well. "Oh damn!" She said. "I completely forgot I have to be at Dad's tomorrow but I don't think Anna will mind more people."

"Well if it's too much, I could ask June to help out," Jay offered. She and Anna get along well."

"Would you? That'd be great. I'm sure Dad won't mind extra guests. He likes these parties."

"Party?" Darien asked.

Serena ignored his question without seeming too rude. "Well," she said, directing her speech at Darien and the girls, "why don't you guys meet me at my Dad's place around noon. She gave them the address. Dress casually, I suspect we'll be having lunch outside. Is that ok with you guys?" The girls nodded in agreement and Darien also agreed. Serena stared specifically at Darien and said, "I'm sure you all have many questions and I'd love to find out what you've been up to. We can talk tomorrow. Right now I fell a bit tired so I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As she was bout to leave Jay pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "I'll get home with Mike. Why don't you pick me up tomorrow on your way to your Dad's?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Darien clenched his jaw in jealousy. She had barely acknowledged his presence. He would get a moment alone with her. He had to.   


* * *

  
Serena wasn't really tired. What she had needed was to escape his presence. She needed time to think. Should she return the pain he'd caused her? Should she believe he was really sorry? Did she really want to risk her heart again even if he had gotten even more gorgeous?

So many questions and she only had until tomorrow, then she would see him and she would have to come up with an answer. There was no explanation he could come up with that could have been a good enough reason to hurt her. He had said he didn't love her anymore, that he didn't want destiny to rule his life. He'd even tried to convince her that his choice had nothing to do with her, but he had to have been lying. She knew him too well to miss the pained look in his eyes when he'd dumped her. Whatever she had done to hurt him couldn't have been so bad that he would deny her a reasonable explanation.

She was almost looking forward to what excuse he'd try to come up with, and yet she feared that somehow it would all turn out to be her fault. Worse yet, she feared that he had a good reason, then she'd be forced to take him back, maybe before either of them were ready. Sometimes life was just too complicated.

She dragged herself up to her apartment and unceremoniously dumped her clothes on the floor. She had gotten neater over the years but neatness took time and energy neither of which she wanted to waste on something so mundane at the moment. Times like these called for long showers and hot chocolate.

Not long after she'd gotten into the shower she heard the doorbell ring. She just about screamed in aggravation. Who in the world would knock on her door at this ungodly hour? She got out of the shower and pulled on her bathrobe. This had better be important she thought. She trudged across her bedroom and into the living room to open the door, her feet leaving little puddles of peach-scented water behind her.

She pulled open the door and as the door opened her mouth fell open. "What the hell are you doing here Darien?"

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you what I have to say," he said, his tone anguished, and his expression like that of a young boy with too much news to tell.

Serena sighed. "Is it my imagination or have you become more selfish since the days you used to tease me? What makes you think that I want to stay up late hours just to hear what you have to say? Are you always this inconsiderate?"

"I'm really sorry Serena, I just had to tell you now."

"Fine. Come in and sit down. I'll go put some clothes on."

As she left to go to her room to change, Darien found himself looking around her apartment. It was warm and cheery just like her. It was remarkably neat and sophisticated. The ivory couch was soft and the matching carpet plush. Her glass and wood coffee tables had carved legs and it was obviously expensive. In fact the whole room had an air of casual wealth and sophistication. She was obviously successful at what she did.

In the middle of the coffee table was a large bowl that was filled with tiny gold and silver stars and moons. To his left in a corner was a bookstand that contained a collection of romance novels, communication books and various other books and novels that she had collected throughout the years.

He noticed pictures of a handsome middle-aged blonde man with silver streaked hair and a slightly younger aqua-haired as woman well as pictures of the woman he'd met who claimed to be Serena's sister. There were other pictures of four men and Serena, one of whom he recognized as the man he'd met earlier as well as graduation pictures with two other girls one black and the other a pale blonde there were a few others containing even more people he didn't know. In all the pictures Serena seemed so happy. Somehow that didn't help to appease his guilt as she was obviously still angry with him over the whole situation.

Something else bothered him. Something so obvious he was surprised he hadn't asked her about it earlier. Since when did Serena have a sister? And it seemed she had gained an entire family. Also she seemed so much more powerful, it was one of the reasons he had been so drawn to her earlier. If he could feel it and he had no real psychic strengths, he could only imagine the strength at which her power would have alerted Raye.

She had changed a lot. Her presence was commanding maybe even more so than what he remembered of her mother. She was so completely different from the Serena he had known. He had loved the old Serena but something about her now, maybe the intense power and maturity he felt from her made her infinitely more attractive and made him a little hot under the collar. When she has around now, he was suddenly very nervous.

Just then she came in dressed in a simple white cotton dress, her wet hair hanging loose behind her? "I see you have appraised my worldly possessions," she remarked, noticing him glancing around and looking at her pictures with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's a beautiful apartment."

"Thank you. May I offer you anything? A drink, something to eat?"

"No. that's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Since when do you have a sister?"

She smiled. She'd never told him about her father, when they had been going out. For some reason it had never occurred to her to say anything. It had never mattered then.

"That's a long story, but I suppose I can simplify it. Kenjii is not my real father. My mother had an affair with her boss Richard Chandler when she used to live here before she married Kenjii, and I was conceived. After my mother married Kenjii and moved to Japan, my father, Richard, married Anika St. Andre, a French fashion designer. My sister Irene was born a few months later and they got divorced. The aqua-haired woman you see in the picture is his new wife, my stepmother Celine. She and my dad got married a little while after I moved here. They also have a younger daughter, my little sister Catherine. That's her in the other picture," she said pointing to one where Celine held a tiny baby in her arms. "she's three now."

"Wow!" was all Darien had to say. "Did Kenjii know you weren't his daughter?"

"Not until right before I left. He and my mother separated for a while back then but they worked things out and they're back together now. They came to visit for my High School graduation."

"Can we work things out Serena?" He asked solemnly, replacing the picture he'd picked up.

"I suppose that all depends on you Darien. Just why did you come here tonight?"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I tortured myself for four years thinking I could live without you, but you were always on my mind. Every time I tried to move on, you'd be there."

"Is that the only reason you're here? To ease your own pain? You couldn't move on with anyone else so you're here to settle for what you can? Don't you think I hurt too Darien?"

"That's not what I mean Serena. "I never meant to hurt you. In fact I never wanted to break up with you. I loved you so much."

"Then why did you do it. You never even gave me a good reason. You knew how I would take it and you hurt me any way. Didn't it mean anything that our love was greater than death, that I died for you?"

"You meant everything to me. You still do. I thought I was protecting you."

"Darien, spare me the crap!" Serena snapped angrily. "That's even lamer than your excuse that you didn't want destiny to rule your life. If you're going to make up excuses, please have the decency to make them   
good."

He flinched. He'd best get to the point before he really pissed her off. Her crescent moon was glowing slightly on her brow.

He took a deep breath and began his story. "Sometime after Rini appeared I started having these dreams. I dreamt we were getting married and you were walking down the aisle and you looked so happy and so beautiful and then just as we were about to kiss, something pulled you away from me and everything went dark and I could hear you scream but I couldn't find you, then I was alone. I kept calling your name but you weren't there anymore. Then a voice came and told me to stay away from you or you'd die." Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he hung his head and sank into the couch.

Serena sighed. There it was, a perfectly good explanation and she was not happy in the least. She wasn't sure she was ready for him, at least that was what her mind told her. Her heart and her body told her something completely different. She'd been ready for this day for four years.

She sighed and smiled one of her perfectly serene smiles at him. "I don't remember ever seeing you cry."

"I cried when I realized what I had to do. I cried when I did it. I cried when you left."

"I'm still mad at you," she said calmly. I forgive you, but I'm upset that you didn't think you could trust me. I may have been immature then, but given the chance I could take care of myself. You should have allowed me to make that decision for myself."

"What you did has changed me. It has changed our destiny. I'm not the same girl you used to know and I'll never be the queen my mother was. I've seen what the future would have been and I will let you know, I'll never be a delicate angel like my mother was or the Neo-Queen Serenity I would have become. I'm a warrior now, and more power runs in my veins than ever before. If you join me, you'll be taking on my burden as well. My duty is to this world and the universe beyond it. Are you sure you're willing to take up my burden as well as the risk that you'll never love me as you did before? I'm not about to get my heart broken again   
Darien. With that she closed her eyes and her wings opened behind her and she became the queen she was. "I am Queen Serenity, warrior of the Moon. Are you sure you want to be with me?" She sounded confident and commanding but inside a little girl prayed and hoped that he'd say yes.   
Darien was awed at the sight before him. She was right she was not his little meatball-head anymore. She was a powerful, beautiful, sexy woman and what man in his right mind would say no to the opportunity to   
have her in his arms?

He knelt down took her hand in his own and became Prince Endymion. He touched his forehead to the back of her hand. "I'd do anything if it meant I could be with you," he whispered and kissed her hand.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Hmm?"

"We look ridiculous."

"He blushed and stood up, turning back into his normal self. He caught himself drowning in her bright blue eyes. She surprised him by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He felt the purity of her power and kissed her back with enough passion to start a fire. When she released him he stared at her with such a look of surprise and utter confusion. She laughed at his expression and the tinkling silver sound of her laughter only served to make him more confused and light-headed.

"You look like a lost puppy," she said smiling. I missed you."

"I don't know you, but I think I'm in love with you," he said.

"Do you really? She said in a teasing tone raising an eyebrow. "I think I'll have to assure you of your love. You shouldn't have to think about it." This time he was prepared for her kisses but not the passion in them. Whoever she had become, he was never going to let her go, of that he was sure.   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	11. Perspectives: Chapter 11: It's About Tim...

MarshAngel   
[watsonma@hotmail.com][1]

**XI**   
**It's About Time**

The phone rang three times before Darien decided to pick up. "Hello?" He grumbled into the phone?

"Who is this? The voice asked. Is Serena there?"

"Serena?" he groaned confusedly before realizing just where he was.

Serena, then sat up in bed and Darien handed the phone to her. "Hello?" "Oh hi Jay" "What?!" She screeched as she jumped out of bed mobile phone in hand.

Darien stared in amusement as she rushed around the room, completely unaware of her nudity as she hurried to get dressed. "What are you staring at?!" She yelled at Darien. "Get dressed! We're going to be late."

By the time Darien rolled out of bed and put on the shirt and pants from his tuxedo, Serena was already dressed and in the process of brushing her hair. She tossed her hair to him to hold as she put on her necklace. He was amazed at how fast she had gotten dressed. It didn't take much for her to look stunning.   
When she was done.

He kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd meet her at her Dad's. He had to go back to his place and change his clothes. She stopped him before he could leave so they walked out to the parking lot together. He got into his mustang and watched her drive off, the wheels of jay's black BMW screeching. Apparently she drove as fast as she put on her clothes. He smiled. He had a girlfriend and she was the love of his life. It was about time.

* * *

Celine and Jay were showing Mina and Amy around the mansion while Serena was in the kitchen talking to June and Anna, and trying to calm an extremely hyperactive Catherine. Her father had given her candy again.

Serena came from the kitchen and met the others on the back lawn, where they would be having lunch. Catherine had worn herself out and was taking a nap upstairs. Earlier she had introduced the girls to her Father and stepmother. They were shocked to say the least, to find out about her parents and her sisters. Darien, Michael, Zach, Nick, and Irene had yet to show up but they weren't too late yet so Serena wasn't worried.

Ami and Mina went off to a corner of the table that had been set out on the lawn to have a minor discussion.

"She's changed so much," Ami said.

"I know. Darien noticed too. Did you see the way he was mooning over her last night?"

"Yes I know. You'd think he wasn't the one who broke up with her. She was purposely ignoring him when   
we walked over to her."

"Yeah. I thought Darien was going to strangle Jay for a second last night. He was barley keeping his hands from throttling him."

"I'm not the only one Darien couldn't keep his hands off last night," Jay whispered popping in on their conversation, causing Amy and Mina to blush with embarrassment. Serena was standing right beside him and her mouth flew open and her face flushed bright red. The girls stared at Serena in shock.

"Jason William Scott, I am going to kill you!"   
Serena growled.

"That is my cue to disappear," Jay said taking flight. Just then Darien walked up to them and Serena just turned around and stared at him for a second.

"So Darien. How was last night?" Mina asked.

"Darien and Serena both joined in glaring at her, Darien's face flushed a hot pink."

They stopped glaring long enough to notice Jay, Zach, Michael and Irene approaching. After Introductions Zach whispered in Serena's ear, "So how was last night?" referring to the ball.

Serena sighed and exasperatedly asked everyone loudly, "Is there anyone, who doesn't know I spent the night with Darien?!"

"Darien's face was bright red and everyone stared at her in silence."

"Her father walked up behind her and said to her, "Actually honey, I didn't know that."

Serena buried her face in her hands even more embarrassed.

"Actually Serena, I didn't know either," Zach said, smiling.

"Neither did we," said Michael speaking for Irene and himself. Irene raised and eyebrow at a significantly   
more embarrassed Serena. Darien walked over and took her hand. He leaned in closer and whispered in her   
ear, "if it makes you feel better, I knew." Her laughter tinkled in the air.

"Promise me you'll always be this corny," she said to him.

"I promise he whispered."

"And one more thing, Promise me that in the future you'll never ever put on a Lavender Tuxedo."   
He was a little confused but he agreed, I promise. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll love you forever. He kissed her and everyone around them sighed and clapped.

"It's about time, Mina said."

"Yeah," said Ami not really paying attention to anyone but Zach, who had come to stand beside her. "It's about time."   


   [1]: mailto:watsonma@hotmail.com



	12. The End

A note to the readers of this story: This is the end of Perspectives.  
I know it seems a bit sudden now looking back on it, but it is a complete story.   
Do not worry, however, there is more in Perspectives II the sequel, on each scout, which you   
can find in my author index by clicking on my name.   
  



End file.
